The Rise and Fall of Brucas
by PerfectlyLovely
Summary: Brooke and Lucas find their way back together after Peyton pulls them apart. Set during season three.
1. Luck in Tree Hill Chapter One

The Rise and Fall of Brucas

_[Lucas __voice overhead _

_"My name is Lucas Scott; I live in Tree hill North Carolina. Some people believe that Tree Hill is just a place, but if you look closer you may find yourself in someone else. I have friends, I'm on the Tree Hill basketball team, and I have a girlfriend named Brooke who I love very much. Some say that I'm very lucky, but sometimes your luck can disappear faster than when it appeared before." _

_[Brooke walking into hospital_

Brooke walked into the hospital; she had just received a call from

Mouth that there had been a crash. She couldn't believe that

Lucas hadn't called her. The elevator opened and as soon as her

foot touched the hard, cold, tile she realized it had been a mistake

to come, there was _her _boyfriend hugging her worst enemy,

Peyton Sawyer.

Lucas pulled back from hugging Peyton and saw that Brooke had

been standing there…watching. He ran over and kissed her,

trying to hug her limp body, he could tell she was upset. "Hey

pretty girl?" "How've you been? I know I should have called you

but Haley called and then I jumped in to get Nathan and…"

"Shh…" Brooke whispered. "It's okay Luke, Mouth called me

while I was cleaning up at the wedding, I stayed after to help."

"I'm so glad you're here, I was kinda worried, plus I missed you"

he smiled as he talked. "Look I gotta go but call me when you

hear something okay?" Brooke said faintly. "Yeah sure, you okay

pretty girl?" Lucas asked doubtfully. "Yeah I'll be fine" she

answered as she kissed his cheek and then left.

_[Lucas voice overhead _

_"Sometimes we don't realize it at the time but your life can slip right in front of you."_


	2. Ravens Tragedy Chapter Two

_[Lucas voice overhead_

_"When you hurt someone you love it always comes back to haunt you one way or the other"_

"Mrs. Scott?" a nurse called out into the empty hallway. Haley

jumped up," Yes that's me is Nathan okay? Is he going to be

okay?" "Nathan is in recovery right now and he is stable, he

should be fine."The nurse answered. "You can go see him now"

she replied. Haley and Lucas went into the hospital room and

Haley started to cry as soon as she saw his big blue eyes open.

"Oh Nathan baby I'm so glad your okay! How are you feeling?

Do you need anything?" Haley asked worryingly. "I'm fine

Hales, I'm glad to see you." Nathan said weakly. "Hey little bro,

how are ya doing? We were afraid you wouldn't wake up," Lucas

said. "Yeah well I'm okay now," Nathan replied. "Well I'm glad

you're all right, I'll leave you two alone okay Hales?" Lucas said.

"Yeah well be fine," Haley answered nodding towards Nathan.

"Thanks for coming Lucas," Nathan said quietly. "Yeah no

problem." He said as he left the room. Haley laid her head

down on Nathans stomach. Sitting there-wedding dress and all

she whispered, "Always and forever." Nathan opened his eyes

and said back, "Always and forever Hales…I love you."

Brooke knocked softly on Rachel's door and then walked right on

in. it's not like she was awake anyways? Brooke thought. "Hey

bitch!" Rachel shot quietly. "Slut" "Whore" "Skank!" they both

giggled as Rachel opened her eyes. "Hey Brooke what's going

on?" Brooke sat back in hers chair and smirked to herself.

"Nothing really crash victim but a whole bunch of crap, but how

are you feeling?" Brooke replied. "Better I guess, how's Cooper?"

she said. "I really don't know Rachel but I'm sure he's fine,"

Brooke answered quietly. "So what's all this drama about?"

Rachel asked smugly. Brooke sighed heavily. "Oh just that as of a

couple of days ago I found out that my _best friend _loves my

_boyfriend_, so now I'm really screwed." "Peyton?" Rachel shouted

looking surprised. "Yeah that back-stabbing-whore!" Brooke

replied. "Oh and here's your house keys, nice house big…no

parents, I used to have one of those." Brooke said sadly. "Keep

em'", Rachel answered. "What?" Brooke said confused. "Well

you have obviously moved out of Peyton's so you can crash there

until otherwise," she said. "So this is what it looks like when hell

freezes over!" Brooke smiled. "All right Miss. Gattina we need to

do a few checkups so could your friend wait outside?" the doctor

said as she came in. Brooke smiled at Rachel again and told her to

call her later. She left the room as they started. "All right

Miss. Gattina what hurts the most?"

Lucas walked up to Karen, he'd been looking for his mom. "Hey

Ma, how are you doing?" he asked. "Oh hi Lucas I was

wondering where you were so I came down here to the nursery to

look at these cute little people," she said. "So do you need

anything? Want to talk at all?" Lucas said calmly. "We need to

talk about this pregnancy." Karen replied straight-up. "Keith

would be so happy, I mean I can't believe you're having his kid

Mom!" Lucas shouted with happiness. "I'm not talking about that

pregnancy. Whose test did you find at the reception? Was it

Brooke's?" "I'm not sure yet." Lucas said quietly. "I'm your

mother Lucas, and considering that I was pregnant at 17, I just

want to know if history is repeating itself with my son and his

girlfriend." "I know Ma, I'm going to dinner with Brooke tonight

at the boardwalk so I'll check then." Lucas answered. Lucas

turned the corner to go talk to Skillz, he and Bevin were still

waiting there reading magazines and talking about the accident.

"Hey Skillz can I talk to you for a second?" Lucas wondered.

"Yeah sure dawg, just a second Bevin," he turned to her. "So

What's up?" he said. "Brooke kind of found out that I kissed

Peyton

again," Lucas said grimly. "Well it's a good thing you're in a

hospital, cause' you're sorry ass in bad shape bro." Skillz replied.

Lucas nodded and was about to go because he had to clean up

before he met Brooke. "Wait Lucas dawg, I've been

thinking…could you ask Whitey if I could join the team or I

defiantly won't be going to college man." Skillz said with a sigh.

"Yeah man sure I'll ask him." Lucas said with a grin. "Listen I

gotta go meet Brooke okay?" he said while turning round. "Yeah

man, and don't screw up things even more!" Skillz replied back

as he went to sit down.

Lucas and Brooke were walking down the boardwalk, they had

just finished eating dinner. "So Brooke…" Lucas started. "Yeah?"

she replied. "Listen I found a pregnancy test at the wedding in

one of the purses, be honest-is it yours?" he asked doubtfully.

Brooke chuckled. "No Lucas it isn't mine," she replied. "Oh okay

because I know we've had this happen before so I wanted to

check. "I promise Luke, it's not mine," she said before turning to

leave. "Brooke!" cried Lucas. "Yeah?" she questioned. "We're

okay right?" he asked. "Yeah Luke we're okay," Brooke said back

even though it was a lie. She turned to corner to get into her car to

return home-well technically Rachel's home but whatever. For the

first time in a long time she knew that today was not going to be

okay.

Peyton and Lucas were in his room going over all the music they

liked, it was about the only thing they really wanted to do at the

moment. "When was the last time we just hung out?" Lucas

wondered out loud. "Just the two of us? I don't know. Probably

the day we hid out in the library and I got shot in the leg." Peyton

replied. "I kinda miss it," Lucas said softly as they were looking

over CD's. "What?" she asked as she rolled over on the bed. "Just

hanging out ya know? But you're not Brooke's favorite person

right now, and I really don't know why? Did you two have a

fight?" Lucas asked. Peyton was about to answer but she got cut

off by Brooke barging in the door. She looked at Luke and then

started to get up to leave. Brooke was standing in front of the

door. Peyton patiently wished she could just move. "I'd like to

talk to my boyfriend alone. Nice job not hitting on him," she said

with a scowl. Peyton tried to move but turned around instead,

"Luke I'll get those CD's later, thanks for the sex!" she smiled and

then turned around and left. "She was just kidding," Lucas

answered. Brooke walked over to his bed and sat down, this was

going to be tough. "Listen, I know it's been difficult for you lately,

losing Keith, and your heart condition and giving up basketball.

But I feel like I've been keeping you close to me to try to protect

you from those things. Like I'm hanging onto the two of us for

you, but not for me." "I'm sorry I kissed Peyton. I should of told

you." Lucas started. "It's not about that Luke. It's not, I mean I

thought that it was, but this is not about her. This is about me. I

love you Lucas and I probably always will, but we go days

without having a meaningful conversation. And I used to miss

you so much when that happened but it never seemed like you

missed me. And I guess because of it I stopped missing you.

[_Lucas talking to himself_

_"I guess I should of said something, anything. I mean for a guy who wants to be a writer, it suddenly seemed like no words had ever been written. When someone tells you that somehow they stopped missing you, you're pretty much screwed no matter what you say. _

_[Brooke still talking_

" It shouldn't be like this Luke…I'm sorry but I can't do this

anymore," she whispered as she kissed his cheek and then got up

to leave. Lucas got up to say something, anything. "Brooke!" he

shouted. "What?" she answered. "I'm sorry," he replied. "Yeah

me too." She said sadly walking out the door and walking out of

his life.

_[Lucas talking to himself_

_"That wasn't it…"_


	3. What Heartbreak Feels Like Chapter Three

_[Lucas voice overhead _

_"There are moments in our live__s__ that we find ourselves at crossroads. Afraid. Confused. Without a roadmap. When faced with the unknown, most of us prefer to turn around and go back. But once in awhile people push on to do something better. Because it's only when your tested, that you truly find out who you can be. The person you want to be does exist…__somewhere on the other side of hard work, faith, and belief…and beyond the __**heartache **__and fear of what lies ahead."_

Brooke woke up to loud pop music and a birthday card on her

nightstand. Rachel was already up and in the bathroom getting

ready for school. "What's this?" Brooke asked as she got up. "It's

a birthday card," Rachel shrugged. "I felt bad about your whole

"friend" deal so I got you a card, no biggie." She answered.

Brooke looked down at the card and walked off. She had to get

ready for the worst day of her life, among others anyway.

"Here," Rachel said as she plopped a bundle of something on

Brookes bed. "What's this?" she asked. "There flowers. My

parents sent them to me, I guess because of the accident." Rachel

replied. "Great second hand death flowers…thanks!" Brooke said

sarcastically. "Happy birthday you old shrew! Don't make any

plans tonight-not like you would but I'm taking you out okay?"

Rachel said as she put the final touch of her make-up on. "Yeah

sure whatever," Brooke replied. She grabbed her cheer bag and

left for school.

After school Rachel was planning to go see Cooper in the hospital

so Brooke dropped her off as she went to see Haley at the café.

"Hey Haley? Can you talk?" Brooke wondered as she strolled

into the café. "Not right now Brooke, I'm extremely busy with the

café and…" "Isn't Deb here?" Brooke asked. "Tell her to cover

you." "Yeah well Deb's being…Deb she may be here but she's out

to lunch, and by out to lunch I mean literally." Haley shouted.

"No one's waited on our table in fifteen minutes!" cried a rather

large customer. "And I ordered the Reuben, not Tuna salad." She

replied smugly. "Oh, gosh, I'm sorry. But, judging from the size

of your ass, you should try the tuna salad and consider it as a

favor!" Deb shouted. The woman and her friends got up and left

the café. "Come again fat ass!" Deb replied back. Haley yelled at

Deb and then went over to Brooke to chat quickly. "What is it?

Brooke? Ya know that I'm busy here!" Haley sighed. "I think I'm

pregnant!" Brooke blurted out. They then heard a loud crash as

the gun in Debs purse slipped out and went off. The window

burst open as the customers screamed. Haley looked at Deb and

then at Brooke. "Oops!" Deb chuckled.

Lucas was at the river court with Skillz shooting hoops, and

telling him about his and Brooke's breakup the night before.

"So Brooke just broke up with ya?" Skillz asked. "Yup!" Lucas

replied shaking his head. "Man that's cold dawg!" Skillz said.

"Oh yeah." Lucas said. "Although you _did _kiss Peyton." Skillz

smiled. "You want me to get a tryout with the Ravens or what?"

Lucas replied. "Yes I do. But that still doesn't mean you kissed

Peyton!" "I love Brooke Skillz!" Lucas said simply. "I know you

love her. So what, are you gonna try and get her back?" Skillz

asked questionly. "Yeah." Peyton strolled up in her black

mustang and got out. "Hmm…I'm not too sure that's the way to

do it, but hey!" Skillz said. "Wassup home wrecker!" Skillz yelled

to Peyton. "How ya doing Skillz?" Peyton smiled. "Hey Luke,"

she said. "Hey Peyton what ya doing here?" Lucas replied.

"Well I have a question to ask you but before you give me an

answer, I just want you to know there is a point to it okay?"

Peyton said. "Okay." Lucas said. "All right, um…imagine a

future moment in your life where all your dreams come true.

You know, it's the greatest moment in your life and you get to

experience it with one person. Who's standing next to you?"

"Mmm...Kate Bosworth." Lucas said with stars in his eyes.

"Shut up! I'm serious!" cried Peyton laughing. "Ooh so am

I!" Lucas replied. "Who's it going to be?"She asked. "Brooke."

he said as simple as that. "All right, if that's what you really

want then I have a way to get her back." Peyton replied.

Lucas looked kind of surprised but nodded his head, after all

Brooke was the _one. _

Rachel was leaving Coopers room in tears, he had just broken her

heart once again. And this time she couldn't really blame him.

She ran into Nathan while on the way to the elevator, wow was

he gorgeous! "Hey Nathan." Rachel said to him as they waited.

"Oh hey Rachel what's up?" he asked quietly. "I know you saved

my life," she said raspy as Nathan looked uncomfortably.

"I'm going to find a way to thank you," she continued.

"You don't have to do that, really." Nathan replied. "No I want

to anyways." Rachel whispered. She kissed him on the cheek,

"You have Cooper's eyes." She said as she turned to go. But

before she did, she made sure to turn around and give Cooper's

nephew that same million-dollar smile that always worked with

his uncle. "See you around Nathan." "Yeah see you around."

Nathan smiled.

Lucas, Skillz, and Peyton were all hanging in her room discussing

"The Plan" so Skillz and Peyton would finally stop hearing Lucas

whine. "Peyton Sawyer, gettin sexier by the album! Mind if I

look?" Skillz shouted. "Have at it!" Peyton replied. Lucas and her

sat there and talked for a while but then they were kind of quiet.

"Find anything good over there Skillz?" Peyton asked

remembering that he was still there. "Oh, I'm actually just

pretending to be looking so I can hear all your business." Skillz

replied. Peyton and Lucas laughed. "I'm also waiting to hear the

plan on how you're going to get Brooke back for this cryin' little

school girl over here," Skillz mumbled as he pointed to Luke.

Peyton burst out laughing again and then noticed Lucas not

laughing. "Sorry Luke," she said smiling. "Yeah I'm waiting to

hear this plan too, and I was not cryin' like a school girl!" Lucas

shot back at Skillz. "Oh yes you were!" Skillz replied. "Well to

make the story short, ever since we were nine we went to Brookes

favorite store for her birthday...and I stole something for her."

Peyton explained. "Brooke always loved it, but in the end my dad

knew the manager so I always paid for whatever we bought but

Brooke never knew." "So how do you know Brookes going to be

there?" Lucas asked. "I don't." Peyton said grimly. "But it's the

only shot we have at the moment, I lost my best friend also." She

said sadly. "And I'd like to get her back as much as you do."

Haley and Nathan were in their apartment, Haley as just gotten

off work and was exhausted. "You think your moms a spy, or a

pimp maybe?" Haley asked out of the blue. "Ha! Ha! What?"

" She's got a gun, yeah she's packing the heat!" Haley replied.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked with a trace of fear

in his voice. "Your mom brought a gun into the café today, oh

and it went off!" Haley yelled. "What? Was anybody hurt?"

he asked. "No thank god!" "Unbelievable, ill talk to her!" Nathan

replied. "Now?" Haley answered. "No!" "Okay, but she is acting

really weird and is strapped with a nine!" she pointed out. "I get

it Hales, but playoffs are next week and my mom's an adult."

Nathan said as he walked out the door. "Where are you going?"

Haley asked worryingly. "Nathan your knee..and your mom

freaking out!" she explained. "I know but my parents can take

care of themselves for now, they've never really needed me he

said as he kissed Haley good-bye.

Rachel and Brooke were at a bar for Brooke's birthday, not really

the place she wanted to be but she still hadn't told Rachel that she

might be pregnant so she stuck to water for tonight. "Okay let me

get this straight," Rachel said. "You don't have feelings for Lucas

anymore but Peyton does and she's willing to hide them for you?

sounds like a good friend to me!" Rachel said sharply. "I do have

feelings for Lucas but its more complicated than that Rachel, and

Peyton's still a bitch so don't even go there!" Brooke shot back.

She took another sip of her water and then asked Rachel if they

could leave-she had to go somewhere. "Yeah sure whatever," she

replied and dropped Brooke off on the way home. Brooke went

towards the mall and couldn't believe her eyes, after all this

Peyton still lied to her, she was with Lucas and there was no

denying it now. She stood behind a tree as they both came out

and walked over towards her car. What a birthday! Brooke

thought as she slammed her car door and sped off.

Lucas and Peyton were sitting in her car. "I guess Brooke didn't

show after all." Lucas said sadly. "Yeah I'm sorry Luke," Peyton

replied. "Yeah me too." "It's just unbelievable how much our

lives have changed since freshman year." Lucas said. "Yeah! Its

all going to end soon, too." Peyton answered. "Or begin," Lucas

said as they drove off.

Rachel was sitting on her bed waiting for Brooke to get home as

she walked in. They soon starting talking and Rachel said, "the

boys in Tree Hill are so boring compared to Cooper," as she

looked through her camera. "Isn't there anybody our age you

could fall for?" Brooke asked. "Maybe." She replied as she

focused in on her best shot of the day, Nathan Scott. "Did

anything memorable happen on your birthday Brooke?" Rachel

asked. "One thing," Brooke answered. She put in a picture of

Peyton and Lucas walking out of the mall earlier that night. She

got the pink cupcake that Rachel left off her nightstand and

thought to herself _Happy birthday Brooke, welcome to 18. You've _

_certainly__ made a mess of it _as she blew out the flame on the candle

and in her heart.

_[Lucas voice over head_

_"We all need help sometimes, someone to help us hear the music. To remind us that it won't always be this way, someone is out there for you, and that someone will find you." _


	4. Lies,Guilt, and Remorse Chapter Four

_[Lucas voice overhead _

_"__You ever look at a picture of yourself and see a stranger in the background? It makes you wonder how many strangers have pictures of you. How many moments of other people's lives have we been __in. Were we a part of someone's life when their dreams came true…or when they fell apart. We might be in a lot of strangers pictures, most we __probably__ will never see…and others might just have a way of coming out."_

Peyton woke up to her cell ringing. _That's odd, _she thought. After

all it was only nine o'clock on a Saturday morning. Who would be

calling? Lucas, it was Lucas calling to have her meet him for

breakfast. She was pretty excited even though he was still in love

with Brooke. But hey, something will happen. She got up and

went to shower quickly; she had a breakfast to go to.

Rachel was sitting up on her bed looking over her Halloween

costume, yes today was Halloween and there was a big party at

Tric and she had finally gotten the perfect costume, costume to

seduce Nathan in anyways. She looked over at Brooke who was

just finishing the final touches to her sexy nurse outfit. Rachel

thought it would be the perfect costume to show Lucas but

Brooke liked it for other reasons. _Oh well, _Rachel thought. _At least _

_one costume will seduce and conquer tonight. _Rachel was planning to

reel in Nathan Scott tonight, hopefully he'll be hooked. She

whispered to herself.

Haley and Nathan were spending the morning going over what

they were going to be for the party that night at Tric. They of

course waited till' the last minute so now Haley was stressed out.

"Nathan you do realize we have to wear something tonight, like a

costume ya know!" "Chill Hales, I do know that," he replied.

"That's why I got you this." He said as he pulled out a long, pink,

shrimmy ball gown. "Let me guess, Cinderella and Prince

Charming?" she said smiling. "Yeah Hales, cuz' all I need is you

right now, even after this accident and basketball you'll always be

enough, **you're my** princess." He whispered as they pulled in for

a kiss. After they parted Haley whispered something back, "Good

because you're my prince."

Lucas and Peyton were at his mom's café, they had just finished

breakfast and were going over what each of them was going to

wear tonight. "So you're going as a dark fairy?" Lucas asked as

he drank his coffee. "Yeah, I mean I always go as a "dark"

something so why not a fairy this year?" Peyton replied while

buttering her toast. "Have you talked to Brooke yet? Do you

know if she's going?" she asked quietly. "No but I talked to

Rachel at school and she was going to try to get her to go," he

answered. "Well maybe tonight's the night, ya know it didn't

work out at the mall but you could see her so why not?" Peyton

asked. "I don't know Peyton, she just seems so angry at me and I

really don't know what I did wrong!" he proclaimed. "Besides

kiss me," Peyton said. "Hey! You kissed me remember?" he

replied loudly. "Whatever Luke, just get her back okay? Your

obviously to lonely and depressed without her," Peyton said as

she got her coat and started to leave. "Peyton!" Lucas cried out.

"Yeah?" she answered. "I'm sorry but I **love **Brooke, okay?" he

asked. "Yeah sure Luke, it's okay," she mumbled as she opened

the door. _It's__ not okay Lucas, __it's__ not okay because I love you_

Brooke was finally done with her costume and looked it over, she

might be single but she was going to enjoy every minute looking

good, even if it killed her. She had made a very short white nurse

dress with red fish nets and heels, while Rachel had bought a

super tight black leather cat woman suit and to be perfectly frank,

she looked damn good in it. _Haley won't have a chance, _Brooke

thought as Rachel was doing her hair and make-up. They had to

leave in two hours. Brooke went into the bathroom to change, it

was going to be one hell of a night!

Nathan and Haley entered Tric later that night and it looked

amazing! Karen had hired people to put dozens of cobwebs in

every place in the club, had mangled body parts, giant rats and

spiders in every corner, and had loaded the tables with tons of

food and drinks. It was one hell of a party Haley thought as she

and Nathan went over to a glum Brooke standing by the drinks.

"Hey Brooke!" Haley said to a very sad slutty nurse. "How ya

doing?" "Not that great since Lucas is already here with that!"

Brooke pointed to a cowboy Lucas and some black fairy thing.

Haley was about to ask who she meant until she realized it

Peyton. Rachel came up to them and asked what all the drama

was about? Brooke ran towards the bathroom almost bursting

into tears. Rachel opened her mouth until Nathan pointed out

what everyone was staring at and then Haley rushed off to see

Brooke. "Oh boy!" Rachel said sighing.

"I can't believe Lucas showed up with Peyton!" Nathan said to

Rachel as they approached the buffet table. Haley and Brooke

were still in the bathroom. "Yeah I know he keeps asking what he

did wrong and then he shows up with her!" Rachel replied.

"Yeah well Brooke doesn't deserve this, even if she broke up with

him." Nathan answered. "By the way why did she break up with

him?" Nathan wondered. "Brooke thought that Lucas didn't want

her anymore and didn't let her all the way in," Rachel explained.

"Plus their fall-out at you wedding didn't really help!" she added.

"Yeah I heard about that, sucks ya know!" he replied. "Yeah it

hurts not to be loved by the person you love the most," Rachel

whispered. "Hey follow me," she said as she led Nathan into a

back hallway. "Rachel what are you doing?" he asked nervously.

"Something I've wanted to do for a while now," she answered as

she thrust her tight body against his. For a minute he was against

it, but suddenly it felt right to be there making out with Rachel.

He pushed his mouth against hers with more passion and they

stood there for what seemed like an hour until Rachel pulled

apart for air. "Wow," she said. "Yeah wow!" replied Nathan.

They stood there for a minute, him dressed in a prince charming

costume while Rachel looked super sexy in her tight black outfit.

He suddenly grabbed her and pushed her into the men's

bathroom and then into a stall. She started ripping his shirt off

while he undid he back zipper. They were into it now. For some

reason he forgot about his deep love for Haley and ran his mouth

up along her Rachel's neck as she unhooked her bra. "Nathan,"

she started. "Shh…don't talk," he whispered smiling. God was

Rachel amazing.

Haley was searching for Nathan, Brooke had decided to head out

a little early so she was going to find Nathan when she ran into

Peyton. "Hey Haley, what's up?" Peyton said happily. "You

know Peyton Lucas may be my best friend but you need to back

off! It's simple really, Lucas loves Brooke and Brooke loves

Lucas!" screamed Haley. "Haley if Brooke really did love Lucas

then should wouldn't of broke up with him kay?" Peyton replied

sweetly. "Whatever!" Haley said as she stormed off. She tried

Nathan on his cell but no one answered. _He must of already gone _

_home or out for a walk_Haley thought. She grabbed her bag and

then rushed out of Tric. She had to get home.

Haley was walking back to the apartment when her cell rang.

"Nathan," she answered. "Guess again," a familiar voice said

back to her. "Who is this!" Haley demanded. "I'm hurt Haley I

really am, this is Chris, Chris Keller. I want you back

Hales…back to the tour."

_[Lucas voice overhead _

_"Love is a hard war to deal with"_


	5. Mistakes and Regrets Chapter Five

**A&N: Thanks for all the reviews! And sorry to the Naley fans!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But Rathan is here to stay for awhile! OH! Brooke is def. pregnant along with Karen, but someone else is too! Wanna guess?**

_[Brookes voice overhead_

_"There comes a time when your life goes off course. Who will you choose to help yourself along the way? Will that person make a difference? Or just continue to help you fail? Will you reach out to that person? Or just fall apart?"_

Nathan woke up in a big room covered in purple sheets. _Where am _

_I? _He thought. "Mmm…Nathan go back to sleep," someone said

next to him. "Oh crap!" he yelled as he saw the stirring redhead

in the bed. He had slept with Rachel. Broken his marriage vows.

And couldn't help to think that he was sort of meant to be _here, _

here in Rachel's bed, not his own back home with Haley. He

started to get up and change. He had to go home, now.

Brooke woke up from sleeping on the couch, Rachel had brought

some guy home last night and she really didn't want to be in

there listening to them. She rubbed her shoulder from the had

sofa and got up to go upstairs. Suddenly the door to Rachel and

Hers bedroom opened and Brooke covered her eyes. "Okay just

leave now and use the front door," Brooke shouted before she

could see the half-naked guy. "Uh yeah sure…" he mumbled.

Brooke thought he sounded familiar so she peeked to see who it

could be and nearly fainted. "Nathan!!!!!!!!" she cried. "Uh…hey

Brooke gotta go!" Nathan replied fast as he scrambled to get out

the door. Brooke raced up to Rachel and her bedroom. "What the

hell Rachel!" she demanded.

Haley woke up and checked her cell. No Nathan last night and

that weird call from Chris, Chris Keller no less had spooked her

for the night. She couldn't believe after everything Chris wanted

her back to the tour. Although it sounded beautifully tempting

she told Chris no because she was with Nathan again and she

couldn't blow it. She then heard the front door slam and got up

quickly. "Baby where have you been?" she said as she jumped

into Nathans warm arms. "Uh…no where Hales, just went to the

bridge for the night. Couldn't stop thinking about the accident,

sorry." Nathan answered nervously. "Oh okay, you all right?"

Haley replied. "Yeah I'm fine let's get some breakfast," he said.

Haley went to get the juice and looked at Nathan, he sure looked

weird, Haley thought. She better not tell him about the call from

Chris. It would only push things farther.

Lucas was reading a Steinbeck book when Rachel none the less

opened his door. "Hey Rachel what's up?" he said quietly.

"What's up is that you shouldn't of went to the party last night

with dark fairy Peyton!" she shouted. "Brooke was really upset."

She added. "Well that's funny because there's nothing going on

between me and Peyton for the last time and why would Brooke

be upset? She's the one that ended it," he replied. "Lucas you're

so stupid! Brooke ended it because she knew that you and Peyton

were going to get back together along the way, the kiss in the

library proved it all, and other things!" Rachel sighed. "What

other things? I love Brooke not Peyton!" Lucas said. "Oh god,

Peyton loves you Lucas! That's what she and Brooke were

fighting about at the wedding; she has feelings for you again."

Rachel softened. Oh god, Lucas thought. What had he done?

Brooke and Peyton got over a fight about him and he just pushed

it away and called her out for sleeping with Chris and not letting

her all the way in. That's why Brooke had broken up with him,

she was so insecure about their relanshinship and didn't believe

in it anymore. Lucas raced up and grabbed his keys. "Where are

you going?" Rachel asked. "To find Brooke, to tell her that I love

her and only her. And that we are meant for each other." Lucas

replied. "And then?" Rachel asked again. "And then I'm going to

find Peyton and tell her that were done." Lucas got in his car and

drove off. "You can't help who you love," Rachel said softly while

looking at a picture of Lucas and Nathan. "Go get her Luke, find

Brooke.

_[Brookes voice overhead _

_"__People, who love each other,__ always find their way back in the end."_


	6. One Person Chapter Six

**A&N Hey everyone! Thanks so much to the people who gave such great/nice reviews! Especially to IloveJameslafferty! Luv you so much girly!!!!! Anyways I just want to**** say that people like TulieMajulie7**** really should stop posting such rude reviews****, it's very hurtful!**** I LIKE Rathan so far so deal with it!!!!!!!!!**

_[Peyton's voice overhead_

_"__Love is a word that's said too much. It can deceive you, hurt you, and be the greatest joy of your life all at the same time. Being in love with someone sucks, but not having someone love you sucks even more."_

Lucas raced up to Rachel's front door, only hoping Brooke was at

home. "Brooke! Brooke are you there?" He shouted. Suddenly the

big door opened up to a medium-height reddish brown haired

girl that he had grown to love over the past two years.

"Brooke…" he started. "Lucas, for the hundredth time we are

over! I don't know why you're over here when you can be with

your new macking partner-my former best friend Peyton!" she

screamed angrily as she was about to shut the door in his face

until he stopped it. "Brooke," he whispered softly this time. She

stood there looking hurt and confused. "What Luke?" She asked.

"Brooke, I came here to say that I love you, I want you, not

Peyton." He said. "Brooke remember last year when you were

leaving for California and I confronted you about my feelings

when you were about to leave," he noted. "Of course, how could I

forget." She said quietly. "Brooke what I said to you that day was

completely true, I love you and only you. After all we've

been through how could you even for a minute doubt that I

would have left you for Peyton. Even now when I know her true

feelings for me." Lucas proclaimed. "She told you?" Brooke asked

snippily. "No she didn't, I found out from someone else. But it

doesn't even matter Brooke! Just tell me that were okay now

because I've made two embarrassing speeches in front of you like

this and that really has to mean something now!" Lucas chuckled

before adding "Doesn't it?" Brooke looked at him for a second

before collapsing in his arms sobbing. "I'm sorry Lucas I thought

I had lost you," she said. Lucas hugged her curvy, thin body and

whispered into her long curly hair, "Oh no pretty girl you never

lost me, I was just too stupid to see what was happening." They

stood there for a couple of minutes just holding each other. Lucas

couldn't believe that he had his pretty girl back. They broke apart

and he looked into her brown eyes. "Luke," she mumbled. "Yeah

Brooke?" "There's something I have to tell you and its real

important." She started. "Yeah okay what is it?" he asked smiling.

"I'm pregnant."

Haley came into the kitchen where Nathan was waiting for her.

She was on her lunch break when he called her to come home-it

was important he said on the phone. "Hey Nathan!" she said

happily but stopped when she saw his hard, cold stare. "Hales we

need to talk," he started. "Nathan is everything okay what's

wrong?" she asked. "It's about…" he said before Haley

interrupted. "Look I know you're mad that Chris called and

wanted me back on tour but I said no! I told him no Nate." She

cried. "What!" Nathan yelled. "Chris called?" "Yeah but I said

no!" Haley answered. "Why Hales?" he asked. She stood there for

a minute. "What do you mean why? I love you Nathan." "Haley I

slept with Rachel." He said bluntly. "WHAT?" she screamed. "I

slept with Rachel on Halloween and I'm sorry but I think I'm in

love with her. I think I want you to go on the tour, back to the

tour." Nathan said. Haley started crying as she packed a bag and

ran out of the apartment. "Hales!" Nathan cried. "No! don't you

ever call me "Hales" again! We're through Nathan Scott. I can't

believe you did this to me." Haley got in her car and drove off.

Nathan stood there with a tear rolling down his cheek. He loved

Haley but loved Rachel more. She belonged with Chris.

Rachel was sitting on her bed watching T.V. she heard the door

open and she looked down to see who it was. Nathan. "Hey Nate

what's up?" she said casually. "Rachel I love you, I'm in love with

you. And I need to stay with you tonight because there's no other

place I would want to be." He said deeply. Rachel started to tear

up as she kissed Nathan hard and they collapsed onto her bed.

"Nathan I love you too." She replied. They began kissing as she

pulled off her shirt and her unbuckled his pants. They stooped for

a minute, Nathan wanted to capture her beauty all in one take.

He pushed his hands across her chest as he smoothly undid her

bra. They fell back on the bed and did exactly what he wanted-

spent the night together.

_[Nathans voice overhead_

_"Love is one of the best words ever said."_


	7. Love Like No Tomorrow Chapter Seven

_[Nathans voice overhead_

_"When someone new comes into your life, welcome them with open arms. Don't turn your back on them, love them like there's no tomorrow."_

Rachel woke up in Nathans warm arms. They had spent their first

real night together and she was ecstatic. Nathan was someone she

truly cared about. She only hoped he felt the same. A sudden

wave of nausea swept over her and she got up to go to the

bathroom. After puking her guts out she turned to a sleeping

Nathan. God was he so perfect. But she still couldn't shake the

feeling like something was wrong, wrong with her health that is.

Lucas was sitting on his bed typing on his laptop. Brooke had

told him that she was pregnant less than twenty-four hours ago

and he was still in shock. He kept playing last night's scenes

through his head.

_"What do you mean pregnant?" Lucas said raising an eyebrow. "I mean _

_I'm really late and I went to the doctor with Haley and it turns out that _

_we made a mini Scott__ Luke. Were having a baby." Brooke said quietly. _

_Lucas stared off into space trying to regain thought process. He was _

_turning into __**Dan.** "Lucas answer me!" Brooke cried. Lucas looked _

_into her eyes and hugged her. "It's going to be all right Brooke, I _

_love you."_

Lucas kept thinking about last night until his cell phone rang. He

looked at who was calling and choked. Peyton Sawyer it rang.

He picked it up and answered. "Hey Peyton what's up?" "Hey

Lucas I was just wondering if you want to grab some lunch or

something," she said. "Uh… Peyton I can't today I have

something I have to do." He answered. "Okay see you later

then?" she asked. "Yeah sure I gotta go."

"So he dumped Haley for _you?_" "Yeah can you believe it?"

Rachel told Brooke as they were heading to lunch. Nathan had

gone home to the apartment and was going to come back later.

"No I really can't believe it I mean what about Haley?" Brooke

asked. "What about her? Nathan didn't love her anymore its

simple as that." Rachel claimed. They sat down at a little coffee

shop and Brooke prepared to tell Rachel the news. "Brooke"

"Rachel" they said both at the same time. They laughed and

Rachel said "You first." "No you!" Brooke shouted. They smiled

at each other and Brooke prepared to go first. "Rachel I'm

pregnant, I'm having a baby with Lucas." Rachel dropped her

salad fork and stared in shock. "No way!" Brooke nodded and bit

her lip. Today was not going to be okay.

"Rachel? Rach where are you?" Nathan cried out into her

lonesome house. "I'm up here baby!" she cried. He went up to her

room and hugged her, god it had been a long day and all he

needed was her right now. "Coming to get some from your

beautiful cheerleader girlfriend?" she smiled. "Nah I don't think

she's worth it!" Nathan played along. Rachel playfully smacked

him and then kissed him. "I missed you today." She said as they

made out. "Yeah me too, I missed you a lot Rach, a lot." Nathan

whispered as she turned out the lights. Brooke was with Lucas

tonight so it was undisturbed. "I love you Nathan," she said. "I

love you too Rachel I love you more than anything." They curled

up in each other's arms and dreamed off.

_[Brookes voice overhead_

_"Having someone that lo__ves you is the best gift ever__."_


	8. Affection Chapter Eight

**A&N Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews especially RathanIsLove, thanks so much!!!! And the Naley fans out there shut up because it's my fiction story get over it it's not like its real gosh. **

_[Lucas voice overhead_

_"Sometimes we have to tell the truth in order to go forward in our lives."_

Brooke was staring nervously at the phone. The doctor was

supposed to call that morning with Lucas and her baby's sex. She

just couldn't wait anymore. "Are you gonna do anything today or

just look at that phone all morning?" Rachel asked as she slid into

tight jeans and a red sweater-Nathan was taking her out this

morning. "Yes but I just want her to call so I can rush over to

Lucas's," she answered. "Okay whatever!" Rachel called out as

as she left. Brooke looked at it one more time hoping it would

ring. She sighed and then got up to get showered. She undressed

and looked at herself in the mirror. She had her long brownish

red curls and plump lips. She had always had curvy boobs and

now she noticed that a small bump had appeared on her stomach.

She ran her fingers over it and smiled. Her baby was in there, she

knew it had been in there for the past three months but now it

seemed just so real. Her baby, her and Lucas baby was actually in

there. She smiled again before dipping into the steaming shower.

Nathan was waiting for Rachel at Starbucks when he spotted her.

"Hey baby how are you?" Nathan asked as he picked her up to

hug her. "I'm fine but I missed you this morning." She answered.

"Yeah I know but I had to visit my mom in rehab today. It was

her visitation day," he told her as they walked down the street.

"Okay but next time I can go with you," Rachel said with a smile.

"Yeah id like that." They strolled down the street hand in hand

and Rachel was nervously twirling her hair. "Babe what's wrong?

You seem tense." Nathan asked. "Oh nothing I just have

something on my mind." "Okay well I have to go to basketball

practice cause Whitey wants to meet on Sundays now so I'll call

you later?" he hoped. "Yeah sure I have to go shopping with

Brooke so we'll just be throwing down money at Victoria's Secret

if you know what I mean." She grinned. Nathan raised an

eyebrow and they both laughed. "Love you Nate." "Love you too

Rachel." Rachel pulled out her cell and dialed Brooke; they

needed to go shopping now.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked surprised. "Hey Broody I just came by to

talk before I go out with Rachel," Brooke said. "Okay, what's

up?" he said. "The doctor called," Brooke hesitated. "And?"

Lucas whispered. "She's beautiful Luke." Brooke smiled. "She is I

mean," Lucas stopped himself. "Wait you said a girl? It's a girl?!"

He yelled. Brooke bit her lip and nodded. "That's great Brooke

I'm so happy!" he shouted. Brooke smiled from ear to ear and

then kissed him. They heard a horn outside and it was Brookes

cue to go. "I'll be back later Luke, love you." She said. "Love you

too Pretty girl," Lucas answered. She shut the door and Lucas

grinned to himself.

Brooke and Rachel were walking at the mall and talking about

Rachel's new goddaughter. "I can believe it's a girl Brooke that's

so awesome!" Rachel squealed. "Yeah I know I can't believe it

myself." They were carrying bags, about four for Brooke and then

about ten Victoria Secret bags for Rachel. "God how many bras

and thongs do you need slut?" Brooke proclaimed. "Hey there all

for Nathan so shut up!" Rachel said. "Whatever!" Brooke said

sighing. "Hey Brooke?" Rachel said quietly. "Hmm?" "How'd

you know that you were pregnant?" Rachel asked. "Oh I don't

know it was one morning when…" Brooke stopped for a minute.

"Wait why? Are you pregnant?" Brooke yelled at a really

uncomfortable looking Rachel. "I might be." She answered.

Brooke looked at Rachel who was sobbing now. "I'm not ready

Brooke, I'm not. I cannot be you; I can't be a mom right now."

Rachel whispered. Brooke hugged her and whispered, "I wasn't

ready either."

_[Brookes voice overhead_

_"Some mistakes happen for a reason-a reason that's good…or bad."_


	9. A&N Apology

**A&N hey guys thanks so much for waiting! I finally have some spare time to work on these chapters!!!! With school and my boyfriend almost breaking his ankle, ****ive**** had a lot to worry about!!!!! Especially since it's the end of the quarter!!!!! Anyways this is just an apology note and to tell ya'll that I will promise to try to have some new chapters up in the next few days. Thanks for holding out, ****luv**** you guys, and keep reviewing!!!!!**


	10. What We've Done and What it Will Cost

_[Nathans voice overhead_

_"Have you ever wondered what marks our time here? If __**one **__life can really make an impact on the world? Or the choices we make matter? I believe they do. And I believe one life could change many lives…for better or for worse._

"Well Miss. Gattina, you are definitely not pregnant." The doctor

said as Rachel let out a gasp and Brooke turned to hug her. "Now

I can go home," Rachel said quietly. Brooke turned to her new

friend and smiled. "Are you gonna tell Nate?" she asked. "No he

what just a little scare, that all. He doesn't have to know." Rachel

replied. "Yeah but Rachel…" Brooke started. "He doesn't need to

know okay?" Rachel yelled. "Just because you're lovey-dovey

"honest is the best thing in a relationship" with your boyfriend

doesn't mean I have to be with mine!" Rachel stormed off as

Brooke stared on silently. "Yeah you do Rachel." Brooke

whispered as she went to her car.

Lucas and Nathan were walking back from the school gym.

Whitey had just given' them a grueling practice and all they

wanted to do was go home and shower. "So how's Brooke doing

with all these pregnancy stuff man? I mean its probley pretty

difficult." Nathan asked. "Yeah it is but since she is four months

along she's doing pretty good so far." Lucas replied. "How about

with Rachel?" "Yeah were doing fine it's just I think something's

going on lately, she's even turned down sex a couple of times.

Which ya know is shocking!" Nathan answered. Lucas laughed as

the boys said goodbyes and went back to their respected

girlfriends.

"Hey Rach, I'm home!" Nathan yelled into the big corner

mansion. "Hey honey I was wondering when you were gonna get

back here!" Rachel smiled. They started making out until Nathan

stopped them. "So what's going on lately? Are you okay?" he

asked. Rachel bit her lip and crossed her fingers behind her back.

Nathan could never know. "Yeah I'm fine totally fine Nate!" she

answered. They hugged and kissed and then she brought up

plans to go out to dinner. Her parents had just loaded her bank

account with way too much money again, but hey? Rachel still

wanted to get her designer clothes, shoes and handbags, and

imported lingerie!!!! Nathan quietly agreed and they went up to

change. But he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was

just _wrong._

Brooke was laying on Lucas bed with a major headache and a wet

towel across her forehead. The fight with Rachel and her

daughter kicking all night was just too much for Brooke that day.

"Lucas will you please bring me a glass of water?" Brooke asked

quietly. Lucas looked up from the book he was reading and

nodded, tonight he felt so bad for his pretty girl and was going to

do anything. Brooke thanked him and then stirred back to her

nap.

Rachel and Nathan were coming home from their night out.

Rachel looked super hot wearing tiny black slit dress that had a v-

neck cut down to her belly button while Nathan looked

handsome wearing a blue shirt and tan khakis. "Thanks for the

dinner Rach!" Nathan said while he gave her a tiny kiss that put a

tingle all over her body. "No problem Nathan, wanna go home?"

She raised her eyebrow. He smiled and said yes as they got into

her big SUV and rode off.

Rachel and Nathan stumbled into the house feverishly making

out and heading up to the bedroom when the door rang. Nathan

looked at Rachel whose dress was almost off and they were half

way up the stairs. "I'll go get it." Nathan mumbled. Rachel

moaned into his ear, wishing for him to stay and play. But

Nathan was already opening the door when he let out a gasp.

"Nathan who is it?" Rachel called while zipping her dress up. She

ran down the stairs and almost fainted. "Hi Rachel." The

mysterious person whispered with a grin. "Hi Cooper." She

choked.


	11. Pain,Happiness,and Booze Chapter Ten

**A&N hey thanks for all the reviews! Let's try to hit sixty!!!!! Anyways sorry for the delay I was at my boyfriend's house all day and then since writing the ninth chapter this morning I had a bit of writers block. Thanks gain especially to Rathanislove and ilovemedou!!!!!!!!!!! All right now it begins…**

_[Peyton's voice overhead_

_"Sometimes pain becomes such a huge part of your life that __you expect it to always be there, because you can't remember a time in your life when it wasn't. But then one day, one hour, one moment you feel something else. Something that feels wrong only because it's so unfamiliar, and in that moment you realize you're actually happy."_

"Cooper?" Rachel choked. "Yeah it's me Rachel and I came back

here to tell you that I made a big mistake letting you go,

and…and I want you to be with me." Copper looked deeply into

her tye-dye brownish eyes. Nathan stood there dumbfounded. He

had not just heard that his uncle wanted his girlfriend back. He

hadn't, it was a mistake. "Cooper…"Rachel started before Nathan

cut her off. "Cooper you need to leave. Rachel doesn't love you

anymore, she loves me." He yelled while looking at Rachel.

Cooper looked at his nephew weirdly and Rachel was about to

pass out. She had once loved Cooper, or at least she thought she

did. And she does love Nathan, or at least she thinks she does.

She stared t the two Lee men in front of her and then everything

started to blur. She had to get out of there before she made a big

mistake. "Rachel!" Nathan yelled after her as she got into her

SUV and drove off. She needed liquor and fast.

Lucas looked at Brooke while she slept. He loved her so much.

She looked so peaceful while she slept. Technically she was still

living at Rachel's but Nathan had kind of took her place so she

had been spending a lot of time over at his place. Karen didn't

even mind. She was so busy with Dan these days that Lucas

hardly saw her. But he realized something she had once told him,

she had never gotten over loving Dan. Kind of like him and

Brooke. So when he saw his mom and his dad together he didn't

mind, his world finally seemed at peace. If only Keith was here,

he thought as he snuggled up to Brooke.

Rachel was sitting at a local bar. With her fake I.D she had

managed to drown her sorrows in two tequila shots, along with

about five other beers. She looked across her seat to be facing a

tall dark-haired girl or woman with black fingernails and a slutty

shirt. "Hey." Rachel said. "Hey what's your name?" the

mysterious lady in black asked. "I'm Rachel." She replied bluntly.

"No I asked you what your name was and you said "I'm Rachel"

that's not you it's just your name." The bar girl said. Rachel

drowned herself in another beer. She was in no mood for this

girls head games. "Whatever I'm out of here." Rachel said as she

got up and stumbled a bit. "Hey can I drive you anywhere?" Bar

girl asked. "Nah…I'm, okay sure what the hell!" "No your

talking." Bar girl grinned. She helped Rachel out of the bar and

into her SUV and then Rachel handed her the keys. "Thanks

um…what your name?" Rachel mumbled she was obviously

dead drunk. "Not important right now, where to?" The

mysterious brunette asked. "401 Westchester Lane, and come on

what's your name?" Rachel asked impatiently now. Bar girl took

a deep breath. "I'm from out of town; I'm only here for a short

while, I'm Nikki and we should be friends." The brunette winked

as they pulled up to Rachel's mansion with a worried Nathan

running out. Rachel looked at her weirdly and took Nathans

hand. Something was defiantly wrong.

_[Lucas voice overhead_

_"Happiness comes in many forms. In some it turns out to be true evil, but in others it turns out for the better. __Happiness just has to find you, it has to find you and then everything will be okay." _


	12. A&N Apology 2

**A&N: Woo!!!!! Wow! Those last chapters have been really a catcher!!! I'm still reeling from bringing Nikki back in town!!! Anyways I just got two tests back and I got an 86 and 92 so along with my rents' I am in a very happy mood so the next couple chapters should be up by Friday! I will even try to put one up tonight so thanks for holding out and ROCK ON!!!!!!!! You guys have been so great! Every time I get a review I'm like on cloud nine! So thxs a lot and keep reading especially my brand new story pretty please!!!!! It's called "When we come back and face the music" its right after season two so please R&R for that one!!!!! Thxs a million!!!!!!!!**

**Brucasgrl15**


	13. Cross My Heart Chapter Eleven

_[Lucas voice overhead_

_"__You ever wonder how long it takes to change your life? What measure of time is enough to be life altering? Is it four years like high school, one year, an eight week rock tour? Can your life change in a month, or a week or a single day? We're always in a hurry to grow up to go places to get ahead, but when you do grow up; do you realize what could have been? Do you have any regrets? Do you realize love has passed you by for the last time? Is growing up really worth it at all?"_

Nathan sat at Rachel's bedside staring at her beautiful face. He

had been sitting like that for the past nine hours, that's when

Rachel had gotten home…dead drunk and of course he had been

worried sick the whole time. Everything that had gone on over

the past twenty-four hours had been a blur. Cooper coming back,

Rachel speeding off to god knows where, and then Nikki of all

people back in town and dropping her off like that. Nathan

rubbed his eyes and was going to go back to sleep when he heard

Rachel quietly stir and get up to the bathroom. "Rachel?" he

asked. "Yeah I'm here Nate," she answered. Nathan forced a

smile on his face and got up to go hug the red-head in tiny shorts

and a tee-shirt. He kissed her forehead and held her tightly.

Rachel hugged him back and whispered, "I'm so sorry Nathan."

Nathan looked at her shiny face and asked, "Why babe?"

"Because I was out all last night and you must have been worried

sick, but I had to cause of Cooper and my…" she mumbled before

Nathan cut her off. "Look Rach, its fine as long as your okay now

right?" He asked softly. She once again crossed her fingers behind

her back and answered, "Yeah everything's fine Nate." He pulled

her in for another hug and smiled. Rachel held back the tears in

her eyes and ignored the huge lump in her throat; he couldn't

find out…he just couldn't.

Brooke looked up from her fashion magazine and smiled at Lucas

who was reading his favorite Steinbeck book. She rubbed her

almost-five months along belly and continued to read. "Hey

Brooke?" Lucas started. "Hmm…?" she mumbled lost in thought.

"What would you say to going to dinner tonight with my mom

and…my dad, Dan?" Lucas asked quietly. Brooke started up from

her magazine almost dropping it. "Well are you sure you want to

do this Luke? I mean sure but do you really want to?" Brooke

asked shocked. "Well yeah I mean he's really taking care of my

mom and the baby, and plus ya know he's changed Brooke he

really has." Lucas pointed out. Brooke smiled back and nodded

her head. "Okay then I guess were going!" Lucas kissed her on

the forehead and got back to his book. Everything was going

pretty good these days. School was almost over, he and Brooke

were oaky, he had a beautiful daughter along the way, and he

finally had a mom and a dad. Yup everything was all right.

Peyton was feverishly drawing on her paper as she listened to

some music. Everything lately was not going great. Lucas had

tied off all strings to her and Brooke wouldn't even speak to her.

The only thing good going to even think about was Jake. Yup Jake

had called her back finally after like six months and she told him

that she was applying to the Savannah School of Art and Design.

Sure Lucas was still in her heart, like he would always be. But he

was with Brooke now and honestly she had missed Jake. It was

an only matter of time when they would get back together again.

She heard the doorbell ring and got up quickly, maybe it was

Brooke or Lucas or…, she thought to herself before she opened

the door and gasped. "Nikki?" she whispered. "Hi Peyton nice to

see you too." Nikki replied flatly.

Rachel and Nathan were staying inside for the night after all both

were pretty tired after two hours worth of hot sex-mostly in the

shower too. Nathan pushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed

her forehead. God he loved her. She looked at him and smiled.

All that money at Victoria's Secret did finally pay off. They were

now cuddled on her purple king-size bed and talking. Nathan

had finally gotten Cooper to leave but he didn't think for good

anyways. Rachel talked about the bar night and Nathan also filled

her in on the Nikki chick. After a while Nathan fell asleep and

Rachel got up in his boxers with a bra on. She picked up her pink

princess phone and dialed. "Hello?" a voice said on the other line.

"Hey it's me, Rachel." "Did you get them? Are they back in or

not?" she asked quietly. "Yeah there in. I advise you come down

in the next couple of days, oh and you might wanna bring that

pretty little boyfriend of yours too." The voice answered. "Yeah okay whatever, thanks." Rachel replied before hanging up. She

tried to sneak back in bed but Nathan woke up before she was

able to. "Hey Rach what were you doing?" he asked. She tried to

find an excuse but Nathan interrupted her thinking. "Come on

Rachel what's really going on? Really you have to trust me." He

said softly. Rachel let a tear fall down her cheek, trying to find the

right words to say. "Hey what's wrong are you oaky?" he asked

again. Rachel started to cry harder this time. "Nathan…" she

started. Just then they heard the phone ring and Rachel's heart

skipped.

_[Nathans voice overhead_

_"__Be the change you want to see in the world."_


	14. A&N Apology 3

**A&N: hey guys! How did u like that last chapter? ****All right**** well we are going to have a little vote. ****I'm**** not making any promises that I will actually use this plot but here we go…**

**Do you want****…?**

**A: Rachel has some horrible disease ****and**** has to tell Nathan.**

**B: Brucas fall apart and she loses the baby and ****Dan**** and Karen do not work out.**

**C: Rachel gets pregnant some time down the road.**

**D: Peyton and Nikki turn gay.**

**E: Jeyton gets together.**

**F: Dan and Karen get married.**

**All right**** now please review and vote okay? PLEASE PLEASE VOTE IM COUNTING ON YOU GUYS!!!!**


	15. Moments Like Us Chapter Twelve

_[Rachel's voice overhead_

_"Do you ever wonder if we make the moments in our lives, or if the moments in our lives make us?"_

Rachel whipped her head around to the ringing phone. She

looked at the worried Nathan once again and wiped her tears.

"Nathan sits nothing okay?" she told him as she answered the

phone. "Hello?" she whispered. "Hey it's me." The familiar voice

was back. "Hey I told you not to call me here, especially when

Nathans around." Rachel replied snippily. "Okay okay I'm sorry

but as I told you last night, you better get over here if you want

everything to be okay, you know?" the voice told. "Yeah okay I

gotta go." Rachel slammed down the phone and walked over to a

puzzled Nathan. "Rachel I'm serious what is going on????" he

asked. "Nathan nothing okay, I'm just PMSing, ya know?" she

answered as she hugged him. He smelled her strawberry scented

hair and forced a small smile. "Yeah okay Rach, I believe you."

Broke and Lucas were getting ready to go to their latest doctor's

appointment. Brooke was so excited that they were having a girl

that she and Rachel had already bought a couple of adorable pink

outfits. Lucas just smiled when he had heard. Sure he was scared

to death of being a dad, but hey? Brooke was just as scared so

they were going to get through it together and be the best

possible parents ever. Brooke got into Lucas car and they drove

off. On the way they passed Peyton's house and Luke noticed

Brooke staring out at it. "Hey you okay?" he asked. "Yeah I'm

fine, it's just I wish Peyton and I were okay ya know? It's just

hard going through this without her that's all." Brooke smiled.

Lucas rubbed her back and silently thought the same thing. Sur

he would like to have Peyton back as a friend but she was the one

that hurt them both, especially Brooke so that was the price to

pay. Lucas slowed down at a red light and turned to Brooke

kissing her cheek. She smiled back and reached for his hand. They

had gone through a lot together and they were going to get

through this. She rubbed her belly and stared out the window,

watching all of Tree Hill pass her by, just like some things in her

past had…that including Peyton.

Peyton couldn't believe her eyes. "Nikki?" she gasped. "Yeah

Peyton it's me and I wanted to come here and tell you that I have

Jenny now, I won. Jake and I and her are all the happy family we

have always wanted to be so you can stay the hell away from us. I

mean it don't come to Savannah or else." She said snippily. "Or

what Nikki? You might of gotten Jenny for a few days of the

week but you don't have Jake, he told me himself. So yes I am

coming down to Savannah so just do me a favor and go shrivel

up and die in you big black hole where you came from!" Peyton

said as slamming the door and locking it. She couldn't believe

that bitch was back in Tree Hill and telling her off like that.

Peyton re-grouped herself and went upstairs to e-mail Jake back.

She suddenly couldn't wait for graduation.

Nathan was downstairs making breakfast for Rachel and him

while she showered. He also had to get ready to bring her to meet

Deb. It was her visitation day and he didn't want to miss it.

Especially since Dan was spending so much time Karen he knew

he wouldn't show up so yeah he had to go now. Rachel came

down in tight skinny jeans, a black low-cut sweater, and UGG

boots. "You look great babe!" Nathan said as he kissed her. She

grinned and sat down, but then her cell starting vibrating and she

picked it up to read the new text message. It was from the person.

The person Nathan couldn't find out about, especially when it

could ruin his chance of going to the NBA's she opened the phone

slowly and read it to herself.

When R U going to tell him? U will have to come clean sometime.

She slowed the lump forming in her throat and looked up to

Nathan coming back into her dining room with pancakes.

"Everything all right Rach?" he asked while they dug in. "Yup

just a message from Brooke!" she replied back sweetly. She got up

to get more juice and texted back.

U don't know what UR talking about.

She came back in grinning so tight she couldn't anymore. Boy

was she gonna have to lie like crazy if she wanted to last the next

couple days, and keep this secret quiet for a little while longer.

_[Lucas voice overhead _

_"__In the middle of difficulty lies opportunity." _


	16. Dreams That Fade Away Chapter Thirteen

**A&N: hey guys thanks for all the awesome reviews!!!! I know what you're thinking, "What the hell is wrong with Rachel?" Well your soon about to find out. K? Anyways I gotta go but please enjoy and R&R!!!!!!**

_[Peyton's voice overhead_

_"Truth is still absolute. __Believe__ that. __Even when that truth is hard, and cold, and more painful then you never imagined. And even when truth, is more cruel than any lie.__ You still have to go on."_

Brooke and Lucas were coming back from their doctor's

appointment and were happy to say that their little girl was doing

fine. Brooke looked over at Lucas and smiled. He returned the

favor. They were going to get ready for their dinner date with

Dan and Karen. Brooke was surprised none the less but happy for

Luke that his parents were actually together. She looked over

what she had to wear. "Luke why do we have to go I will look fat

in everything!" Brooke whined. "No you won't pretty girl just

pick something!" Lucas grinned. She pouted and decided on a

low-cut simple black dress that she had gotten from Suburban

Filth. She went into the bathroom to get ready. Lucas watched her

start putting make-up on and shook his head; boy was it going to

be a long night he thought.

Rachel looked at her phone once again and gulped as she got lead

in by Nathan to the rehab center where Deb was staying it was

visiting day. "Hey mom!" Nathan yelled. "Hey Nate! How are

you?" Deb asked while pulling him into a hug. "And who is

this?" Deb pointed to the nervous red head. "Hi I'm Rachel." She

answered on cue. "Yeah I'm living with Rachel right now mom, I

moved out of the apartment." Nathan added. "Wow that's just

wow…well welcome to the family Rachel!" Deb mumbled. Rachel

put on a grin and gripped Nathans hand. They talked for a while

longer and then decided to get lunch. Once they decided on an

Applebee's Nathan went to order up at the bar leaving his two

favorite ladies to chat. "So Rachel what do you like to do?" Deb

asked while sipping her tea. "Well I cheer and I…" suddenly

Rachel cell rang and she fumbled to get it. "Here sweetie its

right," Deb was giving it to her when it slipped and fell…and

opened. "Oh my gosh!" Deb gasped. Rachel's eyes widened and

the lump formed once again in her throat. "I umm… I "Rachel

stumbled what to say while Deb looked over the alarming text

message "Rachel you better…" Deb started but then saw Nathan

coming back with their food. She quickly shut it and gave it back

to Rachel. 'Hey guys here we are…." Nathan said while passing

out food. Rachel shot a glance at Deb who was picking at her

salad. She gave Rachel a look back that spelled out "You better

get your head out of your ass missy!" and then went back to

eating. Rachel drank her sprite and noticed Nathan grinning at

her. She smiled back and couldn't help notice the text message.

I told you to come down and talk to me with Nathan and you didn't, this is going to affect your relationship and you know it. My advice for today…COME CLEAN especially since crack head knows. I mean it, it's the best for you and you know, and we both know I'm not talking about Nathan. I mean the "you know".

Rachel choked back tears again and tried to eat her salad without

choking. She grabbed her sprite and chugged it. Wow was her life

sucky. She turned back to her salad and couldn't help noticing

Nathan staring at her.

_[Nathans voice overhead_

_"Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." _


	17. The Lovers Song Chapter Fourteen

**A&N: hi guys what's going on????? I am so so sorry about the hold-up! Sorry to keep you hanging on the edge with the whole "Rachel thing" and Brucas stuff and ect. So sorry again and here's another chapter! Oh and to all you people…**

**IloveJameslafferty: well idk if I should tell u or not about Rachel…**

**B.P. Davis: thanks for reviewing and something is UP**

**Brucas3: srry for writing a bad chapter last time will try to make it better, srry again. Oh and I WILL clear up those texts.**

**RathanIsLove: I luv ya so so much for reviewing and staying behind me and this story!**

**Iluvmedou: thanks again and will clear things up with Rachel!**

**CheerandBrood323: u are the best thanks for reviewing!!!!!!**

**And to all the other people I didn't mention thanks for staying behind me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_[Lucas voice overhead_

_"At the end of the day one shall stand, and one shall fall…"_

After dropping Deb off back at rehab Nathan and Rachel were

driving back to her house. "So I've been thinking," Nathan

blurted out. "I think we should move in together ya know? You

can come and live at my apartment." He raised his eyebrows.

Rachel smiled smally and turned to him. "Yeah sure Nate I'd love

that." She smiled again as he grabbed her hand and she looked

out the window. She had found out two things today one was

good, and was bad…oh and did she mention that they both had

to do with Nathan?????

Brooke sat at Lucas desk looking over her latest fashion desighes

on the computer file she had saved while he looked over some

music and bought new ones on I-tunes. "So you ready for that big

dinner tonight Broody?" Brooke asked. Lucas looked up from the

bed and smiled at her which made her heartbeat jump. Oh how

she loved that smile. "Yeah I think I am I mean Dan and my

mom…together…happy. I mean that's great right?" Lucas

replied. Brooke nodded her head and walked over and sat on his

lap. "It is great Luke I'm really happy for you and so is your

daughter!" she laughed. Lucas brushed his warm fingers over the

growing bump on Brookes belly and chuckled. He still couldn't

believe he and Brooke had made that only a couple of months

before. They snuggled for a bit and then decided to do a last

minute hair check and make-up check [for Brooke only! and then

head to the car. They only had an hour till they were supposed to

arrive at Karen's Café. Brooke smoothed her black dress over her

bump and grabbed her purse.

"Okay that's the last of it!" cried Nathan as he and Rachel were

finishing unloading her stuff from his truck. Nathan pulled her in

for a hug and planted a kiss on her lips before hauling all her stuff

up to the apartment. Rachel smiled as he slapped her but and

headed up the stairs while Rachel called Brooke. "Hey Brooke

what's up I really need to talk, like now." She whispered. Brooke

on the other line couldn't believe what she was hearing, she and Lucas were on their way to the café! "Rachel I'm a little busy right

now we'll talk later okay?" she replied huffily while snapping her

phone shut! Lucas chuckled at Brooke's moodiness as they pulled

up to the café. She grabbed his hand and put on her best smile.

After all this was DAN we were talking about.

Rachel gasped at Brooke hanging up on her like that! After all she

had been through with her and Lucas's drama! She picked up the

last box and lugged up the stairs only to find Nathan with some

champagne. "Oh Nate you didn't have to really!" she smiled.

Nathan nodded like saying he DID have to. They toasted and

gulped down as they then started to unpack. Rachel took a deep

breath and told herself she had to do this now, it was now or

never. "Nathan?" she mumbled. "Yeah babe?" he asked in the

bedroom. She quickly looked over at the smeared pink covered

painting of Haley on the next wall and shook her head. "We need

to talk like now…" she replied. "Okay shoot!" Nate said sitting

down on the tan couch. "There's been something going on with

me lately and I've been afraid to tell you and I wasn't but then

your mom found out and everything so here it goes." Rachel said

sadly. Nathan looked at her weirdly but knew it was something

serious. "Come on Rach tell me." He said. "I've been taking a lot

of pills lately and I thought I was going to be okay and then I

found out that I was…I was carrying your baby. Our baby

actually and I freaked out and I took even more and I collapsed at

the mall last week so I've been seeing a therapist and doctor

and…" Rachel all blurted out sobbing while Nathan yelled

interrupting her. "You have been what? First taking all these pills

without even mentioning one WORD to me about it and then my

mom finding out and then on top of that you're pregnant? Are

you kidding me? I mean come on Rach this is pretty big I mean I

just can't believe you would do this." He screamed while running

out of the apartment. Rachel still sobbing like crazy ran down the

stairs and following him into the street. "But Nathan wait I didn't

mean for this to happen it's just" Rachel stopped. "It's just what

Rachel what? I mean your hopped up on pills and then pregnant

with MY child?!" Nathan yelled. Rachel wiped her burning eyes

as he stood there in the road still yelling. She was suddenly lost in

her own world. Everything was blurry while Nate screamed at

her and she began to lose her balance. She tried to stand straight

while she then heard a loud noise and turned just too late. She felt

an enormous pressure against her and Nathan screaming with

sorrow as she blacked out with the smell of burning rubber.

"Seventeen year old in a major car crash, head and neck injuries

along with an erupting spleen and broken rib!" a paramedic

yelled to a doctor as Nathan stood there beside an unconscious

Rachel crying. He didn't cry often but he was now. "Okay,"

started the doctor. "Let's get her into O.R two and start right

away!" he said. They rushed Rachel off while Nathan sunk into a

chair waiting for Brooke and Lucas to come, he had already called

them. He closed his eyes remembering what she had last said to

him.

_"I'm pregnant with YOUR child and I'm taking pills!" Rachel yelled while turning to face dark car heading straight towards her. Nathan saw __it t__o trying to get her out of the way but it was too late. She turned to him quick and looked deep into his blue eyes looking sorry and sad…_

Nathan opened his eyes again to be facing the hospitals white

white walls. He took a deep breath and sobbed. He could not lose

her, he couldn't.

_[Lucas voice overhead_

_"Love never fails in the __**heart**__, maybe in the movies but not in the __**heart**__..." _


	18. The Games That Play Us Chapter Fifteen

_[Nathans voice overhead_

_"__There are two tragedies in life: one is to lose your heart's desire, the other is to gain it…" _

Brooke held one hand over her belly as Lucas and she ran into the

waiting room. "Nathan!" she yelled. Nathan looked up from his

tear-stained face and ran over to Lucas who gave him a brotherly

hug. "Oh Nate how is she?" Brooke asked. Nathan shook his

head. "I really don't know the doctors won't tell me anything

yet." Lucas made them all sit down especially since Brooke was

six months pregnant. "Look, Nathan we all know how tough

Rachel is I'm sure she will pull through." Lucas said. Nathan got

up and walked away yelling "Yeah but she still might die Luke!"

Brooke got up to go after him. Lucas grabbed her by the arm.

"What are ya doing pretty girl? We should probably just let him

walk it off." "Lucas let me handle this okay?" she asked. Luke

shook his head yes and let Brooke walk off. Boy was this one hell

of a day. They had managed to go through a normal-family

dinner with his mom and Dan. Then had to leave cuz' Lucas got a

call on his cell from Nathan saying it was urgent. Though none of

them knew how urgent it really was. Lucas leaned back against

the wall. Nathan was losing the love of his life, and for once

Lucas didn't know how it felt…

Brooke tried to keep up with Nate as he ran down an empty

hallway. "Nathan I am six months pregnant now if you don't

slow down I will have to beat you down with this three-inch

heel!" She yelled. Nathan stopped dead in his tracks and sank

down to the floor. Brooke walked over to a crying Nathan and

hugged him. After all these years it finally seemed like they were

close friends again. Finally. "Nate it will be okay you do know

that right?" she whispered. Nathan shook his head and continued

to sob. "It was all my fault Brooke we had a fight and I ran out to

the street and then saw the car and then it was too late to stop all

of it…" he blabbered. "Shh…Nathan it's not your fault Rachel

LOVES you! That's all that matters right now, that and her

fighting through all of this. And you know she will." Brooke said

calmly. "No Brooke she's pregnant!" Nathan shouted. To a

surprised Brooke. "She's pregnant?" Brooke asked quietly. "Yeah

Brooke she is and I probably killed our baby now!" Brooke

hugged him again and they sat there, sat there for hours as she

tried to stop one of her oldest friends from completely falling

apart.

Lucas, Brooke, and Nathan all sat in waiting room two as they sat

waiting for Rachel's results. Waiting if Nate would have to plan a

funeral or not…two funerals to be exact. "Mr. Scott?" the doctor

asked nodding towards Nathan. "Yeah I'm here." He replied.

"Well Miss. Gattina's test results were positive." The doctor said

quietly. Nathan gave out a loud sigh of relief. She had made it.

"But I want to make you aware that Rachel is far from okay, she

head severe rib trauma and neck along with a broken leg." He

continued. Nathan nodded. "And the baby?" Nate asked. "Well

Rachel is three months along and the baby is surprisingly well,

we will monitor it over the next couple of days but he should be

fine." The doctor replied. "Boy?" Nathan stuttered. "Yes you and

Miss. Gattina are expecting a BOY." He answered. Nathan smiled

to himself slowly while the doctor went to run some lab tests. He

turned to Brooke and Lucas and grinned. Brooke and Luke pulled

him into a hug and said they would return later. Nathan thanked

them again and went into Rachel's room and saw her beautiful

eyes flutter slightly open. "Hey Nate." She croaked. "Shh... dotn

speak you need to get some rest." Nathan replied. He grabbed her

hand and kissed it slightly. "Rach I'm so glad your okay I

thought…" Nathan cried. "I thought I had lost you." Rachel

smiled a little and turned, "Nathan you would of never lost me, I

would of always been with you, in your heart and your penis!"

she chuckled as Nathan grinned. "Oh and you better get okay

soon cuz' our son will need to parents ya know." He said quietly

as Rachel broke out into another smile and teared up a bit. "Our

son?" she murmured. "Yeah Rach were having a boy!!!!!!!!"

Nathan yelled crying. He reached over and hugged her and

kissed her forehead as she cried. "Oh my god I'm going to have a

son!" she shouted smiling and crying at the same time. They laid

there for awhile as Rachel finally got to sleep after all the

excitement and Nathan laid on the chair smiling to himself. _I won! _

He thought to himself. He had won indeed he had won the game

called life…and death was the one who was a loser now…

_[Nathans voice overhead_

_"Stepping up. It's a simple concept really. It basically means to rise above yourself. To do a little more, show yourself that you could do something that really matters. Like I said some people call it stepping up, in life I call it pushing back." _


	19. Peace and Love Chapter Sixteen

**A&N: hey guys sorry for the long wait but I have had a ****lot****of school stuff and my social calendar has been flying off the wall!!!! Anyway thanks for being patience and I skipped ahead a couple of months but don't worry the Brucas BABY isn't here yet…so R&R and thanks again!!!**

_[Lucas voice overhead_

_"At last we have some peace, it may not __be here for awhile but like I praised before, at last we have some peace…"_

**Two Months Later…**

Lucas woke up on a Sunday morning and rolled over to look at

his peaceful looking eight-month pregnant girlfriend who was

sleeping but heard him stir and turned to face him with a smile.

"Morning Broody!" Brooke smiled as Lucas kissed her. "How's

are girl today?" Luke asked as they got up to get something to

eat. "Good, very good!" Brooke replied as they buttered some

toast. The past two months had been going pretty good since the

accident; Rachel and Nate were still going to high school and

living with Deb at her house. Rachel was almost five months

pregnant! Brooke and him along with his mom had all made it

through most of Brooke's pregnancy and only had one month to

go. Karen had given birth to Lucas's younger brother Connor last

month and all was settling in. Since Rachel still had a couple of

months to go everyone were waiting on Brooke to deliver.

Although Brooke couldn't wait to give birth to her daughter, she

was also scared a lot! Lucas ad been calming her down but

nothing seemed to work so far. She and Luke had also decided on

a name. Hannah Marie Scott. Lucas had wanted a more old-

fashioned name but finally gave in to Brooke. So all were

awaiting the big arrival of Hannah but Brooke and Lucas kept

themselves busy with school and basketball. Brooke and Rachel

had finally had to give up cheerleading but overall they were

pleased about giving up their spots and Brookes caption roll

to…Peyton! Brooke and her weren't exactly friends yet but were

on "good terms."

"Nathan stop!" cried Rachel as they were in a tickling fight. "Oka

okay I surrender!" Nathan smiled as they sat down on the couch

and he put his hands on her belly. It was like he was with his son

always; Rachel had found it cute and nice when he first started to

do it. And it was till cute and nice! They had given up the

apartment a month ago and moved in with Deb. After all they

would have enough room for their son's nursery anyways. Deb

walked in on the couple and grinned. She couldn't wait for her

grandson to be here!

"Brooke would you hold still! I have to get your waist measured

for your gown!" Rachel cried as both girls laughed while Brooke

was squirming around. They were at Rachel and Nathan's house

trying on their graduation gowns. Well Rachel still had to

measure Brooke's fat waist but whatever. "Okay sorry!" Brooke

answered dramatically. "Okay I'm done!" cried Rachel as Brooke

turned to find herself wearing a deep blue gown that actually

looked good. "Awww!" Brooke ran over to Rach and hugged her.

They both smiled and went into the kitchen for a snack.

Lucas and Nate were walking back from a hot sweaty game of

basketball at the river court and talking about their pregnant

girlfriends. "So are you going to propose to her or what?" "I am

not sure, I mean of course but in a bit, I want the perfect

moment." "Okay whatever, but me and are going to beat you

first!" the boys smirked at each other and raced home.

Deb and Karen, along with baby Connor were setting up Brooke

and Rachel's joint baby shower at Tric. "I think this is going to be

great!" Deb proclaimed as she set out some cookies. "Yea I think

so, whoever thought both our sons would have pregnant

girlfriends at the SAME time!" Karen laughed. Deb nodded her

head in agreement. "I know what you mean!" they both laughed

and went to go get more chairs.

"Surprise!" a crowd shouted at a shocked Brooke and Rachel.

They both hugged each other and their loving boyfriends as they

sat down and Nate and Lucas left to go out to eat. They didn't

want to stay for this "girl fest". "Aw! I love this blanket Deb!"

cried Rachel as they opened gifts. "Your welcome sweetie,

anything for my grandson!" Deb grinned. Brooke snacked on

sandwiches and looked through an empty photo album she had

gotten as a gift and smiled, thinking she couldn't wait to fill these

pages. Rachel looked over to Brooke who was reading and then

noticed a sharp pain on her face. "Brooke?" Rachel asked. Brooke

looked down her soaked legs. "My water broke!"


	20. The Time Has Come Chapter Seventeen

**A&N: sorry for the holdup guys! I have been majorly busy and have been wanting to update but haven't had the time!!!! So at LAST the BRUCAS BABY has arrived!!!!! Yes yes I know you all have been waiting! Sorry again for the delay and hope to update more often. Thanks again! Have to go but hope you enjoy this chapter. **

_[Lucas voice overhead_

_"Life's like an hourglass glued to a table…"_

Lucas ran into the hospital like a nervous wreck. Rachel had

called him as Brooke was on the way to the hospital. He couldn't

believe their daughter was coming already. Sure he had been

ready-or at least trying to be ready but it's wasn't as easy as all

the books or videos had said. If he was this nervous he couldn't

imagine how Brooke was at the moment. He ran up to the nearest

nurse's desk and asked for her room. "Miss. Davis is in 204." The

nurse replied. Lucas thanked her and ran to an elevator. He had

to get to his daughter's birth in time, he had to.

"Oh god here comes another one!" cried Brooke as she squeezed

Rachel's and Karen's hands. "Come on honey your doing great!"

Karen assured her. Once Brooke's water broke Deb, Karen, and

Rachel sprung into action. Deb was watching Connor and staying

at the party while Karen and Rachel called Nathan and Lucas and

brought Brooke to the hospital. All in all it had been restless and

crazy but they had gotten Brooke to the hospital and Lucas was

on his way.

"Come on Brooke one more time!" the doctor cried as Brooke

screamed once again as she pushed and held on to Lucas almost-

blue hand. "Come Pretty Girl you can do it." Lucas said softly as

the doctor had the head in his hands. "I can't, I can't Lucas it's too

much!" Brooke cried. "Yes you can, do it for Hannah Brooke, do it

for her." Lucas whispered. Brooke nodded as the nurse shouted

"One more time" and Brooke pushed as hard as she could. She

fell back onto the pillow as she and Lucas heard loud baby cries

from in the room. Brooke smiled over to Luke as he went over to

bring their newborn daughter into her world. "Hi baby…"

Brooke whispered as Hannah suddenly calmed down as she lay

in Brooke's arms. Lucas shook his head in belief; he couldn't

believe Hannah was actually here after all they had been through

together, from the very beginning to this final moment. He

watched as Brooke-the love of his life and now the mother of his

child cradled Hannah in her arms and blinked back the tears

forming in her eyes and thought how did he get so lucky? Sure he

had been extremely hard for the past year or nine months to be

exact but when he stared at Brooke and his daughter he just

thought it all paid off, this moment was all he and Brooke needed

to go on with their lives…together, as a family of three…

_[Brookes voice overhead_

_"In life you try to deal with everything that comes at you as hard as you can, sometimes it's worth it…other times its not…but sometimes a certain song or a phrase or even a __**baby's smile**__ makes it all okay…"_


	21. Welcome Home Chapter Eighteen

**A&N: hey guys thanks so much for the [small but ****nice reviews! I know I took like forever to update but I have been MAD busy, anyway hers the next chapter and I wanted to tell ya'll that there will only be a couple more till I wrap this baby up! I know I'm tearing up thinking about it, it's been here since October and no I'm almost done! Thanks again and R&R!!!!!!!!**

_[Brookes voice overhead_

_"Everything can fall into the place you want it…you just need time."_

Brooke and Lucas were loading things into the car as they started

to leave the hospital. It had been five days since Hannah had been

born and they had been swarmed with visitors every single day!

From Rachel and Nathan to Peyton and Jake! Even Deb stopped

by. They were excited to get out of the smelly hospital but were

also scared about becoming parents. But Hannah was such a good

baby it probably didn't even matter. Lucas put Hannah into her

car seat as Brooke wrapped her in a blanket. She smiled as she

saw her daughter sleep like an angel. She was the most beautiful

baby Brooke had ever seen, and I know every parent was

supposed to say that but it was true, at least to Brooke. She was

the essence of Lucas and herself. She had the breathtaking crystal-

blue eyes from her daddy and the adorable brown hair and

dimples from her mother. Brooke turned around in her seat and

grabbed Lucas hand as they took off for home.

Lucas cradled Hannah in his arms as Brooke took a nap. They had

been officially home for twenty-four hours and all in all

everything had gone fantastic so far. Hannah was literally the

quietest baby. She had waked up twice in the night and Brooke

and Luke had switched off feeding her. Lucas smiled to himself

as Hannah sucked on a bottle. He had expected himself to be a

wreck when they brought her home but so far he had been pretty

chilled. He heard a noise and looked up as Brooke came in sleepy

looking and grabbed an apple slice off a plate on the table. "Hey

Broody, baby girl." She said as she came in and took Hannah

quietly out of Luke's arms as he chuckled and went in to get a

coke. "So how was she Luke?" "She was perfect," Lucas

answered as he turned the T.V on. Karen had taken Connor to

visit her parents in Virginia Beach for a couple of days so he and

Brooke had the whole house to themselves. "So Rach and Nathan

wanted to stop by alter before their Lamaze class." Brooke

whispered. "Yeah sure they would be great." Lucas replied. He

hadn't seen much of his brother this week anyways.

Brooke looked on as Hannah slept away in her little crib next to

her and Lucas bed. She sighed to herself and then went to sit on

Luke's lap as he was typing on his laptop. "Hey pretty girl!" he

smiled as she pulled in for a kiss. "Hey back atcha." He gave her

another kiss on her forehead as she laid on his shoulder. "How'd

we get so lucky baby?" she murmured into his ear. "I don't know

pretty girl, I don't know but I do know that we have made the

most perfect daughter ever…" he kissed her again as she giggled.

"Aww she's the cutest thing ever!" Rachel squealed as she, Nate,

Luke, and Brooke all sat around the living room watching

Hannah and eating pizza. "She really is." Brooke smiled. Nate

and Lucas had been talking about basketball for the past hour as

Brooke and Rachel filled out the "baby book" she had gotten at

the shower. After they let Lucas and Brooke sat at the kitchen

table sipping coffee and eating cookies as the baby slept. "You

know Brooke I was thinking with Hannah here and all we should

maybe start looking for a place of our own?" Lucas said

doubtfully. "Yeah your probably right babe, I just hope we have

enough money, I mean I have a large amount in my account and

everything but…" Brooke whispered before Lucas interrupted.

"Hey I promise you I will get you and our daughter the best

home okay?" he smiled as he took her hand. "Yeah I know," she

nodded and kissed him before they went to bed. Brooke got up

later that night for a drink and peacefully watched the love of her

life and the _new _love of her life sleep under the moonlight. She

sighed to herself before getting back to bed and thanking God for

the somewhat "mistake" she thought nine months ago that would

of "ruined her life" but now, had turned into the biggest miracle

of her life…

_[Lucas voice overhead_

_"So this is life…"_


	22. Surprise of Love Chapter Nineteen

**A&N: thanks guys for replying, for those who didn't come on! There will only be a couple more left, like three or four, review!!!!!!!!!!**

**special thanks to cheerandbroad323!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_[Nathans voice overhead_

_"We either make ourselves miserable or we make ourselves strong, the amount of work is the same in the end…"_

Nathan looked at his beautiful seven month pregnant girlfriend

watch T.V with his mom, Deb. They had gone through a lot

through the past months but proved to get through it, together…

Sure he hadn't been the smartest guy or the wisest guy in the

world but he knew when he saw his son for the first time in the

upcoming three months that all this work would pay off. Just

look at his brother and his girlfriend and their daughter. If

anyone had doubts about their romance woos they should just

visit them. Nate smiled as Rach looked at him and went over to

sit by her. They had made it so far, and the end was right around

the corner…

"Lucas I need a bottle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Brooke screamed over

Hannah yelling her guts out as Luke calmly handed her the milk.

Lately Broke and the baby were in moods and Lucas couldn't

figure out why. He had tried everything but Brooke was still

under a lot of first-time mother stress, as his mother liked to say.

He went back into the kitchen where he was on his computer

looking up houses. He figured Brooke and Hannah would calm

down if they were in their own environment. He had found one

in downtown Charlotte, three hours away from Tree Hill. He

wasn't sure how Brooke would react to being far away from

Rachel and Nate, and his mom too but hopefully if presented

well, everything would go as planned.

"So how has everything been?" Rachel asked Brooke as they were

eating downtown. "Good, I mean hard at first but since she's two

months now it's gotten easier I assume." Brooke replied. "I can't

wait till' my baby comes!" Rachel said calmly. "Yeah I'll have like

a nephew or something!" Brooke cried. The girls left their lunch

and went to meet the guys at Tric. Brooke hugged Luke and Rach

got Nate as they listened to the new girl Mia sing. Lucas hugged

her back and then grabbed the velvety box sitting in his pocket. It

had been killing him all night; tonight was the night…now if only

he knew what to say or what to do…

_[Lucas voice overhead_

_"In this world there is always danger for those who are afraid of it…"_


	23. Courage Chapter Twenty

**A&N: okay guys three more only!!!!! I know, I know! This has been up here for almost five months and I can't believe I'm almost done! Ahhhhhh! Okay here we go, and please send suggestions about the ending if u want!!!!**

**Thanks again,**

**Brucasgrl15**

_[Brookes voice overhead_

_"You can never do anything in this world without __courage;__ it is the greatest quality of the mind next to honor…and love."_

Lucas fumbled with the velvety box in his pocket, something he

had been doing all night. Today was the day, the day he was

going to propose to Brooke. And hopefully, he prayed, that she

would accept. "Hey baby, how's Hannah?" he asked as she sunk

into his arms. "She's good; your mom said she would take her

and Connor since she went back to work today." She answered

him as she gave another kiss and grinned. "Good, that's very

good." He replied. "Baby you look tense, what's wrong?" Brooke

asked as they went to get something to drink. "Nothing, I mean

something but do you want to come with me outside for a

second?" he asked nervously. Brooke looked scared one minute

and nervous the next. "Luke what's up?" she wondered out loud.

"Nothing baby just come with me." He replied as Nate and

Rachel gave him good-luck smiles before heading out. Since Rach

was big now she didn't like to be on her feet for long. "Lucas

Scott I demand you tell me what's going on?" Brooke yelled, half

mad and half happy. Lucas pulled out a black velvet box and

opened it to present a medium size Tiffany princess cut diamond

ring and saw Brooke gasp and try to catch her breath. "Luke…"

she whispered. "Shh…" he said. "My turn." "Brooke Penelope

Davis, form the moment I first saw you I thought you were just

another hot crazy cheerleader," he started. Brooke chuckled while

trying to hold back tears. "But you proved me wrong time after

time again; I know we went through so much with the **first **

pregnancy scare, me hurting you **twice**, the way I left you and

pushed you away." Lucas paused and looked up at Brooke who

was now bawling happy tears. "But now I hold something that I

never was able to get rid of, your heart…and I hope if you say yes

to this you will make me the happiest guy on the planet. You are

beautiful and such a great mother to our daughter. And I know it

been extremely hard and I'm not saying it won't be in the future,

but I am saying that if you say yes, I will protect and love you

forever." Lucas paused once again trying to fight back his own

small tears forming as Brooke looked on to him smiling and

crying. "You're my pretty girl, your my love forever and ever,

you're the mother of my child and I love you so much it hurts.

Now if you say yes…I promise you and Hannah will be mine and

only mine for as long as I live, nothing will change that Brooke, **I **

**love you**." Lucas smiled as looked up one more time to a crying

Brooke. "Baby?" he whispered. "Lucas, time after time again you

have hurt be so much, but this year you have showed me that you

can trust and care for me, and most importantly, actually love me.

And for that I have to yes, I _**want **_to yes, so I am." She smiled. "I

love you and nothing will ever change that." Lucas yelled and

pulled her into his arms. "Were getting married!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he

grinned kissing her as rain poured on them and thunder rolled

over the dark skies.

_[Lucas voice overhead_

_"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched, they must be felt with the heart…"_


	24. Soaring Dreams Chapter Twenty One

**A&N: thanks for the reviews guys! Keep'm coming!!!!**

_[Rachel's voice overhead_

_"Let go of the past and go for the future, and go confidently in the direction of your dreams__, maybe one day they'll come true."_

Brooke sat in her and Lucas's room the next day looking through

wedding magazines and house information. She and Lucas

wanted to leave Karen's house as soon as possible. It wasn't like

they didn't like it there, but they were excited to be on their own

with little Hannah. Brooke had already made sketches for her

gown too! She was so excited for their wedding even if they

hadn't set a date yet. "Hannah!" Brooke cried as the baby woke

up from her nap wanting her mother. "Hi baby coo! I love you

sooooooo much!" Brooke smiled as she took her into the kitchen

to feed her as Lucas and Nate were coming in from basketball.

"Hey boys how was practice?" she asked as Hannah quietly

sucked on a bottle. "Good, Whitey says hi." Lucas replied kissing

her and grabbing two waters for him and Nate. "That's nice, and

is Rachel near her due date soon?" she asked Nathan. "Yeah only

three weeks to go!" Nate cried nervously. "She's driving me

crazy! She and my mom our decorating the nursery right now."

Nathan said shaking his head. Brooke laughed, "Don't worry the

last month is the hardest, once you son is out she'll be fine!"

"Good!" Nate replied as he said goodbye and left back to his

house. "Well they seem to be fine." Lucas said while Brooke

nodded and handed their daughter to him. "Hey baby!" Lucas

grinned. "So…" Brooke started. "So what?" Lucas asked as he sat

down with Hannah. "We have a lot to do! Graduation is two

weeks away and we also have a wedding date to set up!" she

cried before leaving the room with a surprised Lucas nodding his

head chuckling. "Lucas!" Brooke cried before sticking her head

back in the kitchen. "Lets gooooooooo! Time to pick out houses!"

Lucas got up with the baby still laughing, "Your mommy's

crazy!" he said before heading into the madness.

Brooke and Hannah walked into Karen's Café the next evening

getting dinner, Lucas and Nate had a late practice that night.

"Hey Karen!" cried Brooke as she sat down at a nearby table and

putting Hannah in her high chair. "Hey Brooke and how's my

grandchild?" Karen smiled as she bent down to kiss Hannah and

Brooke. "She's good," replied Brooke nicely. "I mean I can't

believe she's already almost two months old! I mean do they

grow up this fast?" Brooke asked jokingly. "Well surprisingly

yes!" Karen smiled and then taking their orders. Brooke leaned

back into her chair as Hannah played around in her chair.

Brooke's eyes wandered around the hopping streets of Tree Hill

and found her eyes set on a famielr girl, a really familiar girl.

Could it be…? No…. Brooke thought to herself as she motioned

to Karen to watch Hannah for a second. She ran across the street

shouting the girl's name. "Haley, Haley James get your but over

here!" the blonde headed girl faced Brooke with a smile and ran

over to hug her. "Where have you been girl? So much has

happened! And oh why are you back in town are you staying

here for good again?" Brooke rambled on with all sorts of

questions before Haley could answer. "Brooke!" she yelled

grinning. "What?" she cried. "I'm on tour; I'm back for a gig. I'm

not staying." Haley said quietly. "What? Tutor-girl why? You

can't just…" Brooke yelled before Haley interrupted her. "Brooke

I can't, there's nothing left in Tree Hill for me anymore…" Haley

said. "What that's crazy! What do you have on tour that you

don't have here? Money??? Fame???" Brooke shouted with some

sort of anger. "Chris." Haley said simply. "What?" Brooke asked

trying to catch her breath. "I'm engaged to Chris Brooke, he's my

life now…" Brooke looked on sadly and saw people suddenly

rush by her. She looked around once again felling lost more than

ever, Chris? She thought to herself while looking at a pregnant

couple across the street. She looked closer and suddenly realized

what Haley meant before. The couple was Rachel and Nate

walking down the street. She turned to her friend choking back

her tears and then turned away not wanting to face it anymore.

Not wanting to face the feeling of being lost. "Brooke…" Haley

shouted from a far distance. Brooke hurried back into the café and

never looked back. Her deal was done here.

_[Brookes voice overhead_

_"When one door of happiness closes, another opens, but we often look so long at the closed door that we do not see the one which has been opened for us…"_


	25. To the World Chapter Twenty Two

_[Lucas voice overhead_

_"We are here to enable the world. To live more amply, with greater vision, and with a finer spirit of hope and achievement. We are here to enrich the world."_

Brooke walked along the busy streets with baby Hannah on a

warm sunny day in June. She sighed and breathed in a fresh

scent. They were almost there, they were almost to graduation.

They had made it through all of the tough things, especially the

past year. And she and Lucas had made it together. Sure they had

lost some things along the way, like Haley…and Peyton in some

sort…but most of all they had lost faith in their relationship that

fateful day one year ago that Brooke never wanted to happen

again. They thankfully had gotten it back after grueling days

longing for each other. Brooke smiled to herself as Hannah

gurgled for her bottle as they passed the water. Lucas and Nate

were at last minute college interviews while Rachel rested at

home with Deb. She was four days past her due date and

everyone was waiting for something to happen. Brooke had given

up her dreams of going to New York, but for a good cause. She

had Hannah and Luca now so she didn't need some fancy school

to wisk her away from Tree Hill. She and Lucas had both applied

to UNC at Chapel Hill and Lucas had gotten in early for his

writing, so now they were just waiting on Brooke. She walked

back to Karen's house to get the mail and nothing had come yet.

She yelled out in anger and then heard Hannah cry. "Hey baby,

momma's here." She picked her up and set her in a playpen. It

had been so hot the past week that the baby had been extra

cranky. Brooke heard the screen door slam so she went into the

kitchen and found herself looking at Rachel eating a cookie. "Hey

fat whore whatcha doing here you're supposed to be on bed

rest?" Brooke asked sitting down. "I know I know but I can't help

it! It's so damn hot and Deb's out for the afternoon and so is

Nathan so I thought I would come over to see ya!" Rachel smiled

and Brooke suddenly felt bad for her. She knew how tough the

last month was and now she was past a couple of days! Brooke

got up to get glasses of water when the phone rang. "Hello?" she

said picking it up. "Hey babe, it's Luke." "Hey sweetie where are

you guys?" she asked filling the glasses up with ice. "Oh were on

our way home but stopping for lunch at the moment. You?"

Lucas asked. "Oh I'm at home with the baby and tell Nate that

Rachel's over here too because she's really bored and tired."

Brooke said. "Yeah okay but Nathan said to make sure she's

okay." Lucas replied. "Yeah I know I know." She said while

turning to look at Rach. "Uh Brooke?" Rachel said quietly. "Um…

what Rachel I am on the phone!" Brooke said smiling. "Either you

spilled or I'm in labor." Rachel looked up in a big panic. Brooke

yelled at Luke to get home quickly and slammed down the

phone. "Oh shit!"

_[Brooke's voice overhead_

_"Go forth and set the world on fire."_


	26. What Lies Within Chapter Twenty Three

**A&N: hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I really need them and want them so ****please****write MORE! And also there's officially only three more left! I know SAD but I need to wrap this up and start on bigger and better stories involving BRUCAS of course! LOL! Ok, ok, enough babbling! Here we go…**

_[Lucas voice overhead_

_"What lies behind us and what lies before us are small matters compared to what lies __**within **__us."_

Brooke rushed Rachel into the hospital that afternoon flustered

and carrying about twenty things. Hannah was in a car carrier

wailing her head off as Rachel breathed heavily in and out. On

top of it all Lucas and Nate were stuck in traffic and Brooke was

arguing with a very difficult nurse! "But if they scheduled the

large room on the top floor then they…" Brooke yelled before

getting interrupted by a doctor. "Hello Rachel." An older man

said with a patient smile. "Hi Dr. Gregory." She replied with

sweat forming on her forehead. "And you are?" he asked

pointing to Brooke. "I am her best friend, filling in for her

boyfriend at the moment." Brooke snapped sweetly. "Okay then,"

Dr. Gregory started. "Let's move you in to the second floor and

get started to having your son!" he cried as Rachel laughed

nervously and Brooke trailed behind trying to keep a frustrated

Hannah quiet. Rachel turned back to Brooke who was now

running with the baby. "Brooke…" she started. "Don't worry I'll

be here, I'm not leaving you!" Brooke said with a small smile. The

doctor rolled Rach into a large room and hooked her up to some

machines while Brooke tapped her foot praying to God that Luke

and Nathan got here on time.

Nathan slammed the car door as he and Lucas got out to see what

the hell had broken down their car an hour outside of Tree Hill.

"So man," Nate started impatiently. "How bad is it?" Lucas

looked at him sadly. "The engine is down; we need help like now,

but I don't think we'll make it bro…I'm sorry." Nathan started to

curse loudly as Lucas tried to call Brooke on her cell, no answer.

"We have to get there man! Rach is counting on me!" Nathan

screamed. Lucas tried to understand but this time he couldn't, he

was there for Hannah's birth and he knew his baby brother

wanted to be there for his own child's as well. Lucas kept trying

Brooke's cell wondering if something bad was happening…

"Ahh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rachel cried as she turned Brooke's hand

purple when another strong contraction came. "Come on Rachel

you're doing great!" Broke nervously said as she looked over to

thankfully see Hannah sleeping in her carrier and Rachel

grabbing her hand again. "Oh my fucking god! They never tell

you how much this hurts until you actually do it!" Brooke stifled

a laugh as Rach leaned back on her bed. "Yeah your right on

that!" "Ugh I'm so tired and hungry and wanting Nathan! Where

the hell is he?" she whined. Brooke brushed her bangs out of her

eyes. She had gotten a voicemail form Lucas an hour ago saying

that they were on the side of a road somewhere with car trouble.

She hadn't had the heart of telling Rachel yet, especially when she

was in so much pain. "Brooke!?" "Um…well their kind of lost

cuz' their car broke down." She replied. "WHAT?" Rachel yelled.

"Oh no, oh no! Nathan is supposed to be here for me and his son!

No I have to do this alone." She stated tearing up in frustration.

"Rachel calm down I am here for you, and Deb and Karen are

coming in half an hour!" Brooke said trying to coax her down.

Rachel continued to cry until another sharp contraction hit and

once again she grabbed Brooke's small, now purple, hand. "Why

hello Rachel how are we?" Dr. Gregory said while stepping into

the room. "Not very good!" Rachel replied. The doctor laughed

until a loud beeping noise filled the room startling everyone. "What is that?" Brooke asked out loud turning to a scared Rachel.

"The baby's heart rate is going down dramatically." The doctor

answered while calling nurse in. "Rachel I know your scared but

we're going to have to go in to do a emergency c-section, ok?" he

said flustered. Rachel's big brown eyes watered and she turned to

Brooke. "I'm really scared now Brookie." Brooke grabbed her

hand. "I know girl, but you have to do this for your baby boy,

and for yourself." She coached. "Ok…" she breathed in deeply.

"Ok…" Dr. Gregory rolled her down the hall with a couple of

nurses as Brooke watched tearing up herself. She turned to get

Hannah and her phone when she heard a yell. "Brooke!" Rachel

called as Brooke raced down the hall. "What Rach?" "Tell Nate

that if I…if I don't…" Brooke cut her off. "Rachel don't talk like

that, you'll be fine. No go have your baby." Brooke tried to smile.

Rachel nodded as they went to an elevator. "Take care of her ok?"

Brooke asked a nurse who nodded kindly. She ran back to

Hannah and dialed Lucas.

"Brooke?" Lucas yelled as he picked up his phone as he and Nate

were walking down a highway to get help. "What? Where? Are

you sure?" he asked yelling which made Nate even more scared.

Luke hung up the phone and turned to Nathan. "What bro?

what's wrong?" he asked scarily. Lucas shook his head. "They got

Rach in emergency c-section, apparently she and the baby are

doing badly." Lucas said sadly. Nathan suddenly felt a burning

sensation in his body and started to run. "Nate what are you

doing?" cried Lucas from back behind. "I'm going to save my

girlfriend and my son Luke! I got to! They're the only family I

really got bro!" Lucas looked him directly in the eye and nodded.

Nathan gave one back and ran again. He had to get there; he had

to see his son.

Brooke sat outside the waiting room playing with Hannah and

trying to call Lucas back but with no answer. She nervously

twirled her hair waiting for results. It could not turn out bad, it

could not. They were all supposed to graduate next week and go

on to college together. And she couldn't do this without Rachel.

No way, no way in hell. "Miss. Davis?" Dr. Gregory said in a

whisper. "Yes?" she said jumping up with the baby in her arms.

"We had to get the boy out of her ribcage because he had dug

deep in there hitting a never." He started while Brooke stood

limp and nodded. "But," "But what?" she cried. "But we were

able to save him and Rachel." He said proudly. "They should

make a full recovery." Brooke let out a sigh of relief while

thanking the doctor and putting Hannah down to call Nate or

Luke or at least somebody with the news. She turned her phone

on as suddenly she heard loud footsteps running towards her.

"Nathan?" she cried startled but joyfully. "Brooke…" he gasped

for air. "I just ran for an hour thinking that my unborn son and

girlfriend were going to die." He paused. "How are they?"

Brooke was able to smile and pointed to a large room on the left.

"Why don't you go see for yourself, they're both fine." She said.

Nathan smiled and hugged Brooke. "You mean?" "They made it

through Nate; they made it through the darkness." Nathan went

inside the room to find a crying but happy Rachel holding a

cream-colored baby boy with dark brown hair and deep drown

eyes with a shade of blue. An exquisite mixture. "Hi." Rachel

breathed out wiping her tears. "Hey baby." Nathan smiled

kissing her and staring in awe at their son. "Meet you son Nate,

meet you son William Carter Scott." She said crying again.

Nathan grinned while swallowing tears of his own. "Can I?" he

asked. "Of course baby." She answered handing the sleeping boy

to him. Nathan walked around gently cooing to the baby as

Rachel looked on happily. He laid down next to Rach and

watched the mother of his beautiful child fall asleep after her long

painful day and whispered to his son, "I hope you like

basketball."

Lucas and Brooke drove home with their baby Hannah after the

long day. They had seen Will and said good-night to Nate and

Rach and decided since it was after midnight that they should go

home to rest. Brooke closed her eyes as she got into bed that night

with Luke after tucking Hannah in. "Broody?" she mumbled.

"Hmm?" he said. "You know I think we will all be okay, ya

know?" "Yeah Brooke, I think your right. We made it through a

lot together the past year. And now that were going off to college

soon I think we can handle anything that comes our way." "Yeah

Luke, your totally right, I mean the only thing we have left is

what?" she asked already knowing the question. "Graduation

Pretty Girl." He grinned holding her in his arms and drifting off

to sleep.

_[Nathan's voice overhead_

_"Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, and today is a __**gift**__."_

**Comment****: okay ****guys**** that took a longgggggggggg time for me to write so ****please**** press the pretty purple button and REVIEW! Please? Ok, ok, I won't beg. Thanks again for reading and I'll update the last TWO as soon as I can. Thanks,**

**Brucasgrl15**


	27. The End is Near Chapter Twenty Four

**A&N: I luv u guys so much but this is it! This is officially the last chapter before the epilogue! tear, tear thanks you all have been great!**

_[Lucas voice overhead_

_"__Looking back on what I've done the past four years__ I've realized that if having things turn out the way you want them to is a measure of a successful life, then some would think that I, personally was a failure in high school. But the important thing is not to be bitter over life's disappointments. __Learn to let go of the past. And recognize that every day won't be sunny, and when you find yourself lost in the darkness and despair remember it's only in the black of night you see the stars. And those stars will lead you back home. So, don't be afraid of life's mistakes, or stumble and fall, cause most of the time the greatest rewards come from doing the things that scare you the most.__ So like I said before, maybe you'll get everything you wish for. Maybe you'll get __more than you could of ever imagined. But who knows where life will take you. The road is long and in the end, the journey is the __**destination**__"_

Brooke put on her graduation cap and applied last minute

mascara as Karen and Luke were yelling to hurry up as they put

Hannah and Connor into the car. "Ok, ok!" Brooke shouted as she

grabbed her bag and camera and jumped out of the house. The

car ride to school that morning was the quietest they had ever

been. "Wow, I mean I can't believe you guys are actually

graduating!" Karen smiled as the pulled up to the parking lot.

Lucas and Brooke chuckled but with a rolling of their eyes before

grabbing their beautiful baby girl. "Hey baby you ready to see

mommy and daddy graduate?" she laughed as Hannah gurgled

before smiling. Lucas handed her to his mom when they all got

into the auditorium. And after tons of reassuring Karen had

convinced to give Hannah to her even with Connor in her other

arm. Besides Deb was going to be right next to her with Will and

Dan was even showing up a little later on. Lucas and Brooke held

hands on the way down to their seats. Brooke was two rows in

front of him but it didn't really matter. Today they were actually

graduating! Rachel sat near Brooke and Nathan of course sat right

next to his brother. As Principal Turner came up to the stand

going into a long speech about hard work ethics and college and

blah blah blah Brooke turned slightly to see Luke staring at her

smiling. She grinned back with a twinkle in her eye not noticing

that Principal Turner had called her name! "Oops!" she laughed

with other students as he said "Brooke Davis" another time.

"Finally," he proclaimed before announcing her title. Lucas and

Nate looked clueless because Brooke had never even mentioned

about going on stage. But with the certain look in Rachel's eyes

they both knew something was up. "Now, I give you Tree Hill

Highs 2008 valedictorian!" Everyone cheered and got up onto

their feet as Brooke took her place on the stand grinning like

crazy. Lucas sat back down with Nate in shock that Brooke was

valedictorian! Of course he was happy but she didn't even tell

him! He smiled at her and nodded like saying, "You can do it!"

"Hello," she started in a serious tone. "As many of you may know

I am Brooke Davis and I would have never dreamed of being

valedictorian, but thankfully in some weird way it happened. To

start off I would like to say that to most people these past four

years have been nothing but fun, friendships, parties, and well

school of course. But to me it's been a lot more. At first I thought

it was just games and parties but I learned that high school is

where you find yourself, it's where you decide what to actually

do with the rest of your life." She paused and smiled small at

Luke. "Most of you know that I recently became a mother a

couple of months back. To some it would have been a major crisis

and at the beginning it was that to me. Because having a baby in

high school is one of last things you would ever want to do. But

having Hannah showed me that life is not just a party. Life is

rough and hard and sometimes just really sucky. But a lot of other

times it's really great and I probably wouldn't have found that

out if it wouldn't have been for her. And some of you think well

she's just the teenage mother or the ex. Cheer slut and all of that.

But to the small few of you I know that you guys don't think I'm

like that. And I know we all won't have the greatest college life or

just a great life period. But I hope and wish that one day we all

find a true love that will help us along the way, because truth be

told I don't know if I would have survived without mine."

Brooke said pausing to grin at Lucas. "And so with that I would

like to leave ya'll with a quote from Theodore Roosevelt, "It is

hard to fail, but it is worse never to have tried to succeed." So I

hope that each of us tries to succeed and never give up, because

that would be the biggest disappointment of all. Congrats Class of

2008, we made it! We made it to the light!!!" and with that Brooke

stepped off the platform listening to the thousands of claps,

cheers, and shouts from the auditorium. She tried to make it back

to her seat but was swooped up from Lucas who gave her a big

passionate kiss. "I'm so proud of you." He whispered as Mr.

Turner congratulated the class of 08' and everyone threw their

caps up! As Karen, Deb, the babies, Rach, Nathan, Lucas, Dan,

and Brooke filed out of the presentation they all congratulated

each other and the adults promised to take the kids and let the

older four share the last day of their childhood. Rachel and

Nathan walked hand in hand to the after party as Brooke and

Luke followed them. "You know guys?" Brooke said as they

made their way to Rachel's old mansion to have a big blow-out.

"What?" they all answered. "I really think we'll be okay." Brooke

smiled as Lucas kissed her temple and they went in as high

schoolers and were to come out as adults…

**And with that beautiful ending I have to write up an epilogue and thank all of the people who have been with me since day one. I honestly thank you guys so much! Please review and read my other stories! I am really going to start crying because in June I will not be graduating from High school[which is a big deal! but from eighth grade. And I know that's it not super big or anything but in September I become an adult in a way and I am so excited, nervous, and scared about that. So thanks again and please keep in touch**

**I luv you all! HEE HEE**

**Brucasgrl15**


	28. Epilogue

_[Lucas voice overhead_

"_John Steinbeck once wrote, 'Change comes like a little wind that ruffles the curtains at dawn, and it comes like a stealthy perfume of wildflowers hidden in the grass.' I don't really know what will happen in my life, but I do know that change will be a big part of it."_

Lucas, Brooke, Hannah, Rachel, Nathan, Will, Connor, and Deb all looked on as Dan and Karen exchanged vows on a quiet, secluded beach in the offshore of Charleston. Dan had proposed to Karen two months ago, right after graduation and she had happily accepted. After all Dan had been so good to her and Connor for almost a year now that Lucas had to say "okay" and as he watched his parents finally get married he grabbed Brooke who was holding seven month-old Hannah and brought them close. After they were done they all threw flower petals and Karen's favorite wildflowers as they made a trip to the ballroom at the Ritz Charleston in downtown. Lucas took Brooke's hand as the band played a slow song and put her in his strong arms. "I love you pretty girl." He whispered in her ear. "I love you too Broody, I love you too." She laid her head on his shoulder as they watched their little girl play with Connor and Will. "It looks like Hannah already has a boyfriend Dad." Brooke giggled as Hannah fell on top of Will, Rachel and Nate's son. "Yeah ha-ha." Lucas grumbled and watched his parents dance happily. "I'm glad they're so happy Luke." Brooke nodded. Lucas agreed saying,

"Yeah I know I just hope that someday we'll be that couple dancing on the dance floor with you in your wedding dress and Hannah in the middle of us." Brooke smiled while brushing the hair out of her eyes. "We will be Luke, we will be. We always have." she slowly kissed him as the reception ended and with Rach, Nathan, Will, and Hannah they six walked onto the peaceful beach. Brooke watched Lucas play with Hannah and thought to herself. How did everything work out so perfectly? She turned to Rachel splashing in the water with Will and Nate. She smiled to herself and thought she may never know why everything happened in high school the way it did but she _did _know that her future ahead would be a bright, loving one. And with Luke on one side and her daughter on the other, she hoped that they could face the world together, the harsh-but-wonderful world, and she would someday tell Hannah that your life is crazy and hard and weird but hopefully you'll find a man who loves you for you and only you. Because that's what life is _really and truly _about. And when she would ask how to find that person, Brooke would reply with, _"Just follow you heart, I did and look where it got me?"_

_[Lucas voice overhead_

"_Happiness comes in many forms,"_

_[Brooke's voice overhead_

"_In the company of good friends, or the feeling you get when you make someone else's dreams come true…or in a promise of hope renewed."_

_[Nathan's voice overhead_

"_It's okay to let yourself be happy,"_

_[Rachel's voice overhead_

"_Because you never know how great that happiness might be."_

_[Lucas voice overhead_

"_Sometimes pain becomes such a big part of your life that you expect it to always be there, because you can't remember a time in your life when it wasn't."_

_[Brooke's voice overhead_

"_But then one day you feel something else."_

_[Nathan's voice overhead_

"_Something that feels wrong only because it's so unfamiliar,"_

_[Rachel's voice overhead_

"_And finally, in that moment, you realize you're happy…"_


End file.
